Alex Gets His Revenge
by The-Wasteland-Renegade
Summary: Alex is sent back to the SAS by MI6 and ends up being stuck with K-unit. Alex uses the time there for payback. Everything changes when an accident reveals people he thought long dead. With new allies, an old enemy, everything is about to change, and thats just the beginning.*NEW CHAPTER 21/01/13
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Alex rider...the world is a cruel place first Alex Rider fic...so umm yeah.  
Read and Review...Please?

Edit: I've tried to proof read this chapter as best as I can,Hope it's better then it was before anyway I tried to also make it a little longer and more detailed.

-LoveXxXJasper-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"WHAT?" Alex Rider was in Alan Blunt's office, yet again. "Alex sit down" Mrs. Jones said calmly "No I will not calm down you want me, to go back to the SAS what are you on drugs? or something"  
"Mr Rider kindly calm down, We are not on drugs ethier it is for your own protection"  
Alex sighed, this was not a fight we was going to win, so he simply asked,  
"So why are you sending me back to the SAS?"  
"It's for your own safety as we said before" Alan watched the proceedings calmly, his face his usual cold and calm mask.

Alex stopped mid scentence, He had suddenly had a very evil thought, he could use this as and opportunity to cause mayhem and seek revenge on the people who made his life hell for two weeks. Smirking replied,  
"Okay I'll go, but first I need to go see Smithers please"  
Mrs. Jones nodded, Alex left with a wave and a smirk as he headed out the office

Alan and Tulip suddenly started to think that maybey letting Alex go to Smithers before leaving was a very bad idea.

-SAS-

K-Unit sat around their hut when Eagle suddenly came in after his metting with the sergeant grinning,  
"Hey, did you guys hear that Fox is coming back for a re-train and to help train with weapons on a higher level?"  
Snake simply smiled before picking up his medical journal and going back to reading it, Lion was confused he had only heard mentions of this, 'Fox' person, most of them ended in the fact that he had moved to MI6 to work. Wolf was cleaning his area of the bunk out when, Eagle came in and the door had hit him in the face, making him drop his case on his foot, so was in no mood for Eagle and his happiness,  
"Shut up Eagle or I -" Suddenly the words registerd, "Wait what was that about Fox coming back for a re-train?"  
Eagle repeated what he said before. Wolf sighed maybey he could hear about what happened to Cub after Point Blanc, After all it was a MI6 ran mission, and Ben WAS an MI6 agent and might be privy to information on the blonde haired teenager.

While Wolf was brooding, Eagle had started to revise his German but soon found it more intrestiong to start a list on reasons why Ben was coming back ranfing from,

Number1: He needs more training,  
all the way to the more outlandish onesl ike,  
Number 4: Alien invasion, (1)

Snake and Lion simply shook their heads in amusment. Before all four of them suddenly sneezed at the same time, Never knowing what was going on in one Alex 'Cub' Rider's house at that very moment, and if they did they most likely would be very worried.

-England-

Alex had left Smithers office half an hour go, he was on his way to his best friend Tom's house with a rolled up blue poster like object in his hand and a plastic bag in another.

Alex and Tom sat around the kitchen table planning the revenge of a life time, sure Alex would most likely be dead if the SAS unit he got placed with found out it was him, but hey Alex was a little crazy like that.  
This plan was shaping up to be their most evil yet, not counting that war with Ian that they do not speak about EVER.

(1) If you guys want the whole list I'll post it in another story all you have to do is tell me and it shall be done.

I'm going to leave it there for now. Review and I shall love you no matter what, Even if you flame me because I will just use them to make chocolate Fondu.

*friend drags me away* NOOOOOOO I HAVE TO SAY GOODBYE

~LoveXxXJasper~


	2. Chapter 2

Hello -

Right I'm back and I have some plans * rubs hands in glee*

I am sorry in advance for bad spelling and grammar.

**EDIT**: This chapter has been changed and is most likely better then it was before.

Disclaimer: I STILL do not own Alex Rider.

On with the story then...

**Last Time:**

Alex and Tom sat around the kitchen table planning the revenge of a life time, sure Alex would most likely be dead if the SAS unit he got placed with found out it was him, but hey Alex was a little crazy like that.

This plan was shaping up to be their most evil yet, not counting that war with Ian that they do not speak about EVER.

**This Time**

Tom was glad to help Alex with whatever plan he was coming up with, but he was still confused as to WHY Alex was going back to the SAS,

"So Alex tell me again, why you are going back to the SAS?"

"I told you already I pissed of the wrong people so MI6 are sending me back for my own protection."

Tom nodded that sounded like something Alex would to, Tom privately thought that Alan and Jones are a little crazy to be sending Alex back there, but hey who was he to complain? I mean it's not very day you get to help your Super-spy best friend plot revenge on SAS personal. He thought.

Tom and Alex went back to leaning over a set of blue prints for the SAS training ground trying to find the perfect spot for Alex's revenge to take place. [Try and guess how Alex got them]

That had a whole list of ideas each one more dastardly then the last.

-SAS Grounds-

Ben Daniels A.K.A had finished his meeting with the sergeant and was on his way to k-units cabin, when he was at the door he could hear raised voices "Damn it Eagle stop trying to cheat in cards!" Fox guessed that this was Wolf some things never change he thought a smirk flashing across his face.

Fox entered without knocking, in retrospect that most likely wasn't the smartest thing for me to do he thought, as he took in the scene before him , Eagle was attempting –being the key word- to hide behind Snake with an angry Wolf muttering and glaring at him.

On the bed sat a man Fox hadn't seen before. Obviously my replacement he guessed.

Fox cleared his throat before speaking,

"Hello glad to see things are going well in my old unit" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him when they heard the sound if his voice from the doorway.

Eagle gasped and ran up to Fox and immediately started asking questions

"What are you doing here? What's this about you getting shot?"

Fox sighed; he could feel the look Snake was giving him, 'maybe I shouldn't have put off telling him about that' He thought to himself before replying,

"I'm here because I have to be and yes I did get shot in the arm on a mission" seeing Eagle about to ask more questions Fox added, "the details of said mission are classified."

Eagle then went to hide again as Wolf came forward.

"Hello Fox it's been awhile" he said in his usual Wolf-like manor.

"Yeah it has but I've been busy with work"

"Fox I need to take a look at your arm" Snake always the medic pipped up. Making Fox wince slightly, 'this isn't going to be good, Snake has always been over protective, haha just wait until he finds out about Alex's, poor kid won't be able to escape' he smirked inside his head.

"Sure thing but first things first would you like to introduce me to the newest member or are you just going to let me call him Hey you?"

Lion took it upon himself to introduce himself, Holding out his hand,

"Hi my names Lion I'm only here for a few weeks and then I will get placed in a different team"

"Hi Lion my names Fox and I'm sorry about coming back here and kicking you out of your new team"

Fox took lions hand and shook it,

"It's okay, I knew it was going to happen I'm only a temp, my proper team are all off duty after an accident" Lion smiled and pushed his brown hair out his face, Smiling lightly,

"Let's play poker" Eagle suggested holding up a deck of cards, trying to break the ice that had seemed to grow over every one.

No one could find a reason not to play so they started a came of Blackjack. [after placing bets of course.] Little did they know of the trouble one teenager and his friend are planning in a house in Chelsea.

You still don't know Alex's plan but you will find out more about his plan in the next chapter.[I Think]

-JasperXxXHale


	3. Chapter 3

**EDIT: **I now KNOW that I am not updating enough… reading the old chapters is making me want to go back in time and beg the yr 7 me to use the bloody spell check for the love of all the is pigfarts related…. Ahem I'm fine

Yeah I still don't own Alex Rider

I hope this is better than how it was first written… sorry if it's a little rough… I've gone and lost my glasses … how the heck do you even lose your glasses yeesh

~!#$%^&*()_+~!#$%^&*()_+

**-England**-

Alex was ready his and Tom's plans were laid out and ready for action, Alex was getting ready for sleep because tomorrow he was going to the SAS grounds and it was going to be a really long day. Just as Alex was about to crawl into bed and fall asleep his phone rang, Grumbling about the injustice of it all he answered

"Hello?"

"Mr Rider?" Alex knew the voice it was someone from the "bank" he ginned, and put on an Australian accent,

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong number"

"Sorry" The phone hung up and a few seconds later rang again,

"Hello" Alex sighed if he wanted to sleep he couldn't muck around and mess with their heads

"Mr. Rider?

"yeah"

"The Royal and General Bank has requested you come in tomorrow to check your account"

"Okay. Goodbye" Alex hung up without waiting for the voice on the other end to reply.

Alex turned his phone off and went to sleep his revenge plan playing out in his dreams and a grin on his face.

The next day Alex was heading down Liverpool Street to the "bank" and was just about to enter when Tom came running up behind and stopped him in his tracks.

"Hey Al I had another idea while I was sleeping"

Alex smirked "Really? What kind of Idea"

"Hair colour" Was all Tom said holding up the bag,

Alex laughed evilly, causing people walking past to step out of his way ,"Excellent, What colour did you get?"

"I got blue, you know the same bright blue we used on Ian that one time" Tom grinned and handed Alex the hair colour.

'Thanks. I hope they don't kill me, when the find out it was me."

"You could take them"

"No I don't think I would be able to...well… one-on-one sure but most likely not if it's a whole unit out for blood, and I'll be in deeper if other units are helping them"

Alex and Tom killed five minutes just talking about nothing, before tom had to go,

"Later mate and have fun!" only Tom could say that Alex thought

"Later... if I survive"

Tom left and Alex sighed and entered the bank, he walked up to the receptionist.

"I'm here to see Alan Blunt"

"I'm sorry but that person doesn't work here" The receptionist eyed Alex suspiciously.

Alex was about to reply when the lift doors opened and Mrs. Jones stepped out,

"Hello, Alex come with me please"

Alex followed Mrs. Jones up to Alan Blunt's office as they walked in Mrs. Jones went to stand behind Alan, Alex sat down in one of the two chairs in front of the desk placing the bag out of sight from the two heads of MI6..

"Hello Alex as you know we are sending you back to the SAS today and your guardian Jack was sent back to America two days ago because you are in danger" Mrs. Jones then explained that he would be placed a unit again, Alex smiled,

"Okay. I understand fully you have told me this more than once, do you think that I forget things that fast I was just here yesterday"

Mrs. Jones sighed but kept going.

"We will still send you on missions for us when we need you of course"

"Sure whatever, When do I leave for the SAS again?"

Alan Blunt may not have shown any outward emotion but on the inside he was very shocked that Alex was going along with the fact that he was being sent back to the SAS so calmly, he didn't even seem to care when we told him that he would be going on missions, Alan mused on this silently.

"You leave as soon as you are done here I trust your things are packed and ready for you to pick up at your house"

"Yup I'm all packed for my lovely vacation to Disneyland" Alex said sarcasm lacing every word

"Goodbye Alex" Mrs. Jones then put a peppermint in the mouth and started sucking in order to hide her small smile at Alex's antics.

"Alex?"

"Yes Alan"

"Go see Smithers before you leave I believe he had something else for you as a parting gift"

"Later" Alex waved and left the office.

"Something isn't right he agreed to soon and to calmly"

"I know Tulip but he needs the training and protection that the SAS can offer him"

~!#$%^&*()_+

Alex went in to Smithers office to find him leaning over a silver bench working on an odd looking eraser.

"Hi Smithers" Alex was confused about the eraser that looked to be glowing.

Smithers looked up and smiled when he saw Alex,

"Hello Alex my boy how are you? I hear that you are going back to the SAS"

"I'm good and yeah I'm so looking forward to going back to the SAS" Alex said the last part sarcastically.

Smithers smiled again "Well as a goodbye gift I have a few more gadgets for you"

"Sweet" Revenge will be mine, Alex thought evilly.

Alex watched as Smithers pulled out an I-phone, a pen, a book, a yoyo and a Nintendo DSi amongst other things "Righto the I-Phone does what a normal I-phone does but I have modified some of the apps to be of use" at this Smithers gave a knowing smile "The pen is a laser and dart pen I have included knock out dart not that you will need those, anyway the yoyo you know about the super strong wire and what not. The DSi is like the game console you had in your first mission the cartridges are the same (1). The other gadgets are ones you have already had so I don't think I need to explain them and the book is just a book"

"Thanks Smithers" Alex grinned

"Oh and Alex, please try not to get in trouble"

Alex smiled in a way that could only be described as the "who-me-get-in-trouble-never" smile.

"Don't worry about me worry about my SAS unit. Good bye Smithers see you around" Alex then headed for the door.

"Good bye Alex" Smithers said shaking his head, and goinf back to his exploding eraser.

Alex walked out of the Royal and General "bank" and got into the black car waiting for him - really? Alex thought why is it always black cars with tinted windows, why not yellow?- with his things in the boot (2) of the car, Alex was headed to hell on earth and he had a long trip so he started listening to his new I-Pone that Smithers had put all Alex's favourite song on. Alex was tempted to try out some of the Apps but didn't, he wasn't sure how well it would go over if he accidently blew up the car. After some time Alex sighed and pulled out the book Smithers packed which turned out to be "Artemis Fowl" by some Irish man called Eoin Colfer.

-SAS-

K-Unit were heading back to their hut when the Sergeant stopped them,

"K-Unit you are to come to my office at 0900 hours tomorrow to meet your new MI6 addition to your team, while you are here to re-train"

Fox didn't know why but he had to get some information on the new guy, it was most likely his MI6 mind set coming through.

"Sir?"

"Yes Fox"

"What's the agent's name? And how high ranking?"

"He is MI6's highest ranking agent his name is Agent Alex Rider"

Fox smiled and the rest of the unit just looked at him.

"Dismissed"

K-Unit spent the rest of the day wondering who Agent Rider was and why when Fox heard the name he smiled like he knew something they didn't. Wolf was wondering about the name of Agent Rider, it sounded familer, like he had heard it before, when all of a sudden Fox smiled again and said,

"Okay I bet everyone 20 pounds each that they will know the new addition and will most likely be shocked by who it is"

Everone thought Fox was going mad but accepted the bet not knowing the information Fox knew about Alex and the fact he was Cub and that K-Unit would most definatly be shocked and that he was going to 60 pounds richer yeah life was good, he smiled to himself, never realising the hell that was about to come his way

Don't forget to review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey it's me again sorry for making you guys wait, -sigh- meant to be doing and English Film analysis for _The dead poets society_ but doing this instead.

Thank you ALL for your reviews and your patience with my bad grammar and spelling :D

Yeah I still don't own Alex Rider and I never will.

**LAST TIME ON ARGHR!**

Everyone thought Fox was going mad but accepted the bet not knowing the information Fox knew about Alex and the fact he was Cub and that K-Unit would most defiantly be shocked and that he was going to 60 pounds richer yeah life was good, he smiled to himself, never realising the hell that was about to come his way.

**THIS TIME ON ARGHR!**

SAS-

_Today is the day_ thought Alex as he headed to the sergeant's office at 7:30am the next morning, as he was about to enter the sergeant's office he stopped to listen when he heard voices from inside, hoping to find out who his unit would be.

"K-Unit the agent should be here soon"

Alex groaned crap it just has to be k-unit that he would have to have to train with again, Alex was very tempted to start banging his head against a wall. He restrained himself and kept listening at the door.

"Fox your with MI6 right so do you know the agent?"

"Well you see"

Alex knocked saving Fox from having to reply to Snake's question.

"Enter" the sergeant's gruff voice came from behind the door.

Alex entered the office and the voices stopped while k-unit just stared at the blonde haired teenager,

"Hi Alex" Fox broke the sudden silence, waving slightly at the teenager.

"Hi Ben" Alex forced a small smile, waving slightly.

Alex turned sharply around, suppressing a smile as he saluted the sergeant, while k-unit could only gape like fish at him except for Fox who was grinning like he had just won the lottery, which considering the amount of money he had won placing bets he almost had.

"Sir"

"You will train with K-Unit again as you did last time, except this time you will participate in all the activities including shooting" The sergeant looked around briefly before continuing "You have the day off to 'catch up' and tomorrow you will be tested on fitness, stamina, speed, shooting and basic skills." K-Unit still had not recovered from their shock that is until Wolf asked,

"How do you know Fox's real name?"

"Gentleman I believe you all owe me 20 pound each" Fox said changing the subject subtly.

"Dismissed" Once k-unit left his office the sergeant sighed, _That boy is just a kid, he shouldn't be in this business, he should be at school_ the sergeant had to kids a little older then Alex, something in Alex started to niggle at the back of his head, he had hear the name Rider before _but where?_

~!#$%^&*()_+

K-Unit all left the sergeant s office still slightly confused and a little bit depressed about having to give Fox 20 ponds well except for Eagle who was walking behind Fox humming Mission Impossible, trying to bug the MI6 spook, Wolf noticed that Fox walked in long, silent strides _The walk of a spook_ he thought, noticing out the corner of his eye that Cub was also walking like a ghost beside them.

K-Unit got to their hut and handed their money to Fox while still trying to figure out how Ben knew that the agent was Cub. Cub just sat on his bed listening to his iPod reading Artemis Fowl when Eagle suddenly yelled loudly,

"Dang it I can't find my money" While he was half way under his bed looking for money to pay Ben

Cub glanced up from his book and the briefest thought on _why_ Eagle's money was under his bed. Fox sat and planned ways to get information on why Alex was back at the SAS and also how many more missions he had done since he saw him last in Australia. Cub not knowing what Fox was thinking was deeply into his book and was contemplating skipping to the end so he knows what was going to happen.

~!#$%^&*()_+

-Scorpia-

In Venice a group of people were sitting around a table facing their new leader Matthew Rothman little brother to the late Julia Rothman and he wanted revenge on the teenager who killed his sister and he knew just the way.

!#$%^&*()_+

-SAS-

~The next morning

Alex awoke to the sound of snores as his team mates slept on, Alex grinned this was the perfect time to extract his revenge on K-Unit _sometimes life hates me, but it's times like these I love having bad luck and being placed with k-unit_, smirking to himself Alex sat up and crept out the cabin to the bathroom with the bright blue hair dye that was supplied by none other than Tom Harris his best mate.

Alex opened the first bottle of shampoo he came across "mms" Alex thought "at least I hope it's not Wolf's but then again he doesn't seem to need shampoo his hair is so short thank god" as he started pouring in the dye.

Back in the cabin Ben had woken up to the creaking of the cabin door when Alex was coming back into the room. Ben noticed the slightly sadistic smirk Alex was wearing as he crawled back into his bed, Ben sighed silently "I have a feeling that this is not going to end well" thought Ben falling back asleep instantly once his head fell back onto the pillow.

~!#$%^&*()_+

SCORPIA~

Mathew Rothman glanced up at his clock and waited for the clock to strike twelve before he could get through to the man on the other end of the phone believe me he did try before the set time but had failed to be connected. To pass the wait Mathew paced his office, 'finally' he thought as the clock struck twelve he sat at his desk pulling out his phone, he dialled and waited,

"Hello" Matthew was the first to speak after the phone was picked up, as per his orders and believe me he doesn't normally take orders from anyone, proving he would do anything to get back at the youngest Rider,

" Just on time Mr. Rothman any later and I might not have picked up" The man on the other end of the phone sounded British meaning he had either lived in England or he was very good at faking accents, easy enough to do mused Matthew.

"I have the information you wanted on Alex Rider" Matthew grinned a sadistic smile

' What is this information on Alex Rider that you have?" Matthew was unsure if he should trust this man after all trusting the wrong people had been Julia's down fall 'stupid Alex bloody Rider,

"He will be leaving England very soon for a mission. My contacts tell me that it will be after more training"

"What contacts would these be?" The man laughed harshly, "Reliable ones that's all you need to know" "

You had better not be sending me on a goose chase because if you are you will regret it because"

"SCORPIA never forgive, SCORPIA never forget, I know that" Matthew started to get angry, how did this man know this much about SCORPIA.

"Who are you" He almost snarled down the phone line,

"It does not matter how I am it only matters who you are going after" The man hung up leaving Matthew sitting at his desk fuming, He slammed the phone back in to the holder and called for his best man for the job.

~!#$%^&*()_+

-SAS

K-unit woke up three hours after Alex had set up the hair dye in the shampoo stunt, a stunt Alex had used in the past on his uncle Ian before he died to great success. Eagle was the first to shower; Alex waited with bated breath as he quickly got his uniform out from his bag and stood in the corner changing so they couldn't see his chest. Alex was ready so sat on his bed waiting for the moment Eagle came back in . Snake glanced up from doing up his shoes and was shocked to see a glint in Cub's eyes that wasn't even there the first time he came to train with the SAS, but before he could ponder on the look any further Eagle came running out the showers yelling all the way back,

"My hair, my hair it's blue, blue I tell you" Eagle ran into the room in a panic arms flying around and his face red there where even some soap bubbles in his hair noticed Alex. Wolf turned his level 3 death glare on Eagle and,

"What the fuck is wrong with your hair?" Ben looked over to Alex who appeared to not to be interested but Ben could see Alex holding up his phone discreetly filming the whole thing 'god help Eagle if he puts that on YouTube or something and the sergeant finds out' Ben smirked at the thought.

"It's blue, I don't know how it is but it's blue people" Eagle was getting more and more frantic so Snake took into his hand to knock some sense into Eagle by whacking him over the head calmly and saying,

"Calm the hell down, we will go down to the mess hall for breakfast the sort out your 'little' problem alright"

"We can't Snake we have to put the brat through his testing" Wolf pointedly looked at Alex who hid his phone behind his back looking as innocent as possible.

So I'm done review?

**KellySong**: Why yes Alex is pretty evil Sorry Sorry I know about my spelling but I'm relying on MS Spellchecker to pick it up…Alex's name is cub but the sergeant isn't going to tell them that and neither is Ben.

**Sally123200**: WOW you reviewed every chapter *cookies for you*.. Actually Lion most likely WILL be a part of the revenge… Just because I can put him in it if I want to.


	5. Chapter 5

LOLOLOL TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY: D

Again thank you for being patient with my bad spelling and grammar and if you wish you may point it out in a review and I shall correct it ASAP

I still don't own Alex Rider

**LAST TIME ON ARGHR!**

"It's blue, I don't know how it is but it's blue people" Eagle was getting more and more frantic so Snake took into his hand to knock some sense into Eagle by whacking him over the head calmly and saying,

"Calm the hell down, we will go down to the mess hall for breakfast the sort out your 'little' problem alright"

"We can't Snake we have to put the brat through his testing" Wolf pointedly looked at Alex who hid his phone behind his back looking as innocent as possible.

**THIS TIME ON ARGHR!**

**-SAS**

Alex sat in the mess hall at the table with K-Unit eating his "food" when his phone went off it was Tom, Alex smirked briefly,

"Yo, Alex"

"Tom?" Alex was attracting attention as the units including his own were trying to catch what he was saying, the units that were doing re-training and had seen Alex before were a little surprised that Alex was speaking it was the most they had ever heard him speak _ever_.

"I got the video you sent me of Eagle was it?"

"Yeah that's the name"

"Anyway it is now on YouTube with 400 views and counting. If you get more we will be famous." Alex smirked,

"Don't worry Tom there are more coming, just remember to keep faces out of focus we don't want to get in trouble now do we?"

"Already done Al"

"Excellent, and don't forget I'm not at school because I'm sick with… ah hell I can't remember I've had to many 'sicknesses'" Tom laughed

"Sure. Whatever Alex, Bye" Alex hung up and turned around,

"What the hell are you all staring at?" Alex then went back to eating his food like nothing had happened leaving a very confused bunch of SAS soldiers who were still a little worried about Eagle having blue hair and wolf's level 4 death glare aimed at none other than Alex, who choose to ignore it.

**THAT AFTERNOON! (Presenter voice)**

K-unit were at the start of the assault course watching as Cub ran the course and finished in the fastest time since none other the John Rider, who ended up transferring to MI6 two years after finishing SAS training.

Fox was not at all surprised but the fact Alex had finished 10 seconds faster than John's time.

Snake and Eagle were on the other hand were indeed very shocked –not that they would show it on their faces- as Alex got to the end of the course and his time was recorded and read out to the group. Wolf well Wolf was pissed 'how the fuck did that brat beat the fastest time when not even I can do that" Wolf fumed having had the second fastest time after John of course, now held the third fastest time. Alex got to the end of the course and was told about the record he didn't show any emotion as he was told about it until he was told whose it was all he did was flinch slightly and then he slide his emotionless mask back on.

Only Ben and shockingly Snake saw the flinch at the mention of John Rider, they didn't comment on it.

"You fucking brat how the hell you finished that course with the fastest time, Tell me how you did it?" The sergeant asked frowning,

"Devils luck" Alex shrugged and started for the shooting range –ignoring the others as they watched him leave- when a hand fell on his shoulder this time it was an officer, this he was older then the members of K-Unit and appeared to be a little more kind well as kind as an SAS soldier can be.

"I know who you are" Alex tensed and shrugged off the man's hand from his shoulder,

"No you don't know who I am" Inside all Alex could think was _how does he know who I am? Damn it_

"Yes I do you're Alexander 'Alex' Rider, You're Ian's nephew, I trained with him when he did SAS, You look a lot like him, but you look more like his brother John, But the big question is why are you here" Alex sighed

"I am here because I am and that is that" Alex left leaving Dingo standing there on his own looking anything but amused as he watched the teen leave, _his eyes are cold, too cold for someone of his age._

-Shooting range-

Alex pulled the trigger on his gun and hitting every single target dead on, Eagle the team's sharp shooter could only gape at the teenager before trying to weasel out answers on where he learned to shoot. Alex ignored him and headed to the driving course as fast as he could without running.

Fox noticed Alex trying to get away so distracted his team mates earning a small smile from Alex as he walked past

- Driving course-

Alex sat behind the wheel of the black Holden Commodore with S-unit's Koala in the car behind him waiting for the go ahead to start driving. The call came and Alex started the car,

Alex drove the course using as many tricks that Ian had taught him when he was thirteen and teaching him how to drive. Alex watched the road and turned away for only a second and didn't see the road spikes that had been placed on the road. Alex hit the spikes to fast while turning flipping the car at least twice as it flew through the air landing on the roof, Alex's last thought before he succumbed to the blissful darkness was 'at least I was wearing my seat belt' was his last conscious thought

- Koalas POV-

I followed behind Cub's car at a speed a lot slower so that I would not get in his way when all of a sudden on a corner that everyone has trouble his car flipped landing on the roof, I stopped my car behind the wreck that was the kids car. I sprinted to his side and was not in the least bit shocked that the kid was out of it his head was bleeding, the kid's leg looked to be broken same with his ribs; the kid looked to have a whole collection of bruises.

- Man in shadows POV-

Excellent that should keep the bloody brat out of action bwahahahaha. God I need a vacation.

-SCORPIA HQ

Matthew was pleased he had just found out that Rider had been in a car accident and wouldn't be able to mess with his plans. Matthew headed down to his cells and stopped in front of one that held a blooded man tied to a chair, 'he is about to crack' thought Mathew as he pulled out his knife ready to use it on the man.

So you have read now you must review: D


	6. Chapter 6

Hey it's me again (: D)

LOL the SA Police are at our school giving out free doughnuts and cordial: P I've had two (: D)

Oh and 6 MORE DAYS TILL I'M GOING TO A HARRY POTTER CONVENTION!

Thank you for your reviews (: P)

Please remember that I DO NOT have a Beta so ummm I'm relying on Spell checker to pick up any mistakes in my spelling and grammar. Oh and I'm not a first aider and therefore making the injuries less then what they would be if this really did happen.

~!#$%^&*()_+

"Shit" Mumbled Ben as he walked past the site were Alex was being taken to the waiting ambulance, having earlier been helped out of the car by Snake and Whale medics in their own right having treated worse field injuries. The ambulance paramedics turned when the saw Ben coming and asked quickly while putting Alex into the ambulance,

"Do you know his real name? We asked the others but they can't remember."

"Yes, Alex. Alex Rider"

"Thanks" The paramedic slammed the door and the ambulance drove down the road to the nearest hospital. S-Unit and K-Unit turned to Ben who was pulling out his phone and dialling franticly mumbling about messed up guys in suits with no emotions ever that need to get better security.

~!#$%^&*()_+

-France

A man and woman were eating some rolls they had been given when the woman sighed.

"You know what?" The man grinned his bright blue eyes shining with warmth ,

"No I don't know what, why don't you tell me"

"Fine I will, Alex may not be able to accept this when we come back into his life It will be hard for him". The man's eyes darkened in anger

"I know and it's all bloody MI6's fault they've fucked up to many people's lives with their blackmail and lies"

The woman nodded and smirked in an evil way while buttering her roll holding the knife, she looked to others as if she was about to stab someone with it.

The man took the knife and bread roll from her and buttered it for her just in case he thought to himself knowing her temper when she was mad, and not wanting anyone to get hurt if she went off

-MI6 Strong hold

"Greetings, Ashley Walker what a lovely time for you to visit us again."

"Screw you Blunt" twenty three-year-old man green eyes blazing in anger,

"Tsk Tsk such language is vulgar and you will refrain from using it when I am around" mocked the normally cold man, a cruel smile twisting the corners of his mouth, while pulling out a simple yellow folder, it was the folder of Alex Rider, A file that every time Ashley saw it got thicker and thicker,

"It's too late Walker you and your friends will not be able to stop me soon, Alex will be dead just like his whole family the soon SCORPIA will prevail over all."

Ashley backed up against the wall. Ashley had chosen the side of MI6 –the greater good- while SCORPIA thought he worked for them since the last agent undercover there was John Rider and he had been compromised and his plane had been blown up –killing him and his wife Helen- by Ash, John's meant to be best friend who had turned, Alan had never sent in another agent so when Ashley came along SCORPIA didn't expect a thing but in reality, Ashley had been sent in by Mrs. Jones without Alan's knowledge as she suspected that he had something to do with the ongoing leak of top secret MI6 information.

"Uhuh and I am the king of Egypt and the prime minister of Australia is a baboon" Ashley smiled as anger crossed Alan's face. The smile disappearing as Alan came closer grinning broadly.

-SAS

Ben paced the sergeant's office after hanging up on his boss Mrs. Jones who said that he had to wait for news on Alex he was getting more and more worried as time went on.

K-Unit watched their team mate pace the small office "wear a hole in the floor why don't you', Eagle would grin and say each time he passed, Yes they had hated the kid, Yes the treated him lower the dirt last time he was at the SAS grounds, but no they did not want Cub to be very badly hurt.

S-Unit just sat in silence as did the sergeant.

-MI6 Strong Hold

Alan came forward smiling evilly,

"Ashley you don't realise this but Alex Rider will not be with us for much longer, You see he will most likely be killed some time soon, I would have told SCORPIA about Alex being at the SAS straight out but that would have given me away, but I might have accidently gave them a hint as to where he was" Alan turned on his heel and slammed the door behind him leaving Ashley sitting there in shock,

"Shit, Ian would kill me if Alex got hurt and god help me if he died, Stupid bloody MI6" Ashley franticly looked around the room for something to use in his escape, but to no anvil he couldn't find a thing, not that Ashley really expected to in the first place but it was worth a shot in trying.

Ashley wasn't looking forward to having Alan come back, He sat on his bed and pulled his thread bone blanket over his shoulders to try and get some sleep.

-3 hours later~

Ashley sighed, he expected Alan to take longer in coming back, so was not surprised when he could hear the sound off footsteps coming towards his cell, the door opened and revealed a nervous looking Mrs. Jones, Ashley jumped slightly and started to get up,

"Sit down Ashley, I don't have a lot of time before Alan knows that I am down here." Mrs. Jones handed Ashley a weapon and a folder labelled 'Alexander John Rider" "Take these and get Alex out of the country do what you can please, he does not deserve the way he was been treated he is merely a teenager.

Ashley looked at Mrs. Jones and at the door left open the guards outside where gone,

"I have sent the guards away they will be gone for a while, before you leave you will need to knock me out to make it like you escaped and that I didn't let you out, do you think you can do it Ashley?"

Ashley Walker lent forward and whispered "Sure thing Tulip Jones" and pushed two fingers on to the pressure point on her neck knocking her out. He caught her before she hit the ground and placed her on the bed, before running out into the hallway weapon drawn and folder tucked under his arm.

Ashley had just made it out the building before he heard the alarms go off and sprinted down the street, After he was way from the building he slowed down to a more sedate walk blending in with all the other people, sure he was more than just a little thin and had bruises but people just thought was a druggie. Ashley hid his weapon in his jacket, and sat on a park bench, he wasn't there long when a simple dressed man with blonde hair joined him,

"Are you Ashley Walker?", He asked while pulling out the daily paper.

-People in France

The blue eyed man sat down at the table at the cafe he was at just a day agowith the samw woman as last time, this time though it was not good news, in fact it was very bad news 'ah there she is' the man said to himself as the woman entered and sat down gracefully in front of him,

"What is wrong, What's happened" the questions tumbled out so fast they sounded like one, but it was pure luck that the man had known the woman long enough that he could understand her when she started talking too fast,

"It's Alex, My sweet" he told her a frown playing across his face slightly as he thought about how to tell her the news, he had heard from one of his contacts in MI6 and on from the SAS.

"What about him?" she asked leaning forward,

"Alex was in a car accident, He has been injured. My contacts don't know how badly" He watched as the woman across from him as she started to get tears in her eyes and not much longer after she started to cry fully, He pulled her into a hug and help her close, resting his head on top of her head her scent filling his nose, to him her scent reminded him of vanilla and chocolate,

"Do not worry Alex will be fine" he comforted her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

On lookers watched the scene confused at the two stranger's behaviour.

They sat in each other's arms for what seemed like ages, the woman had stopped shaking but still had tears falling down from her eyes landing on the table.

"Alex, Oh god I hope his okay" The man's phone rang,

"Hello" The woman watched her husband on the phone we smiled slightly,

"mmhmm, okay thank you, Bye" he hung up and looked at his wife hope shining in his eyes,

:I have news on Alex, His in hospital and has been transferred to St, Domanic's, His still out of it but his stable"

The woman smiled slightly tears still slowly leaking out her eyes, This time not tears of sadness but tears of relief that Alex was okay

-SAS-

Ben Daniels had just gotten off the phone with MI6 and he had news about Alex "Cub' Rider's condition in hospital. He turned to the others and told them how bad Alex was hurt,

"Alex has a concussion, is suffering from four broken ribs, a sprained wrist and a broken ankle, he also has multiple cuts and bruises." K-Unit, S-Unit, the sergeant and Dingo all sighed It could have been so much worse, the medics thought. The others were just glad -yes even Wolf, he isn't a complete bastard you know- that Cub was pretty much fine.

-that night~

Koala was having a hard time sleeping, he was first on scene and saw Alex as the car flipped, he rang his brother X-Ray an Australian SAS soldier, something he hadn't done in a laong time in fact it had been nearly half a year since he had last seen his brother,

"Hello" a sleepy voice came from the phone,

"Hey. X-Ray, It's me" Koala answered almost shyly,

"Hey bro, why are you calling mate it's been ages since I last saw you"

"Yeah I know, I was going to ring sooner but something happened"

"What happened?"

"Oh this teenager was sent to SAS and when he did his driving test he hit road spikes placed by a group of people called SCORPIA"

"What was the kid's name?" X-Ray asked

"Alex Rider I think"

"Holy Shit Alex Rider" X-Ray swore Koala was confused

"What?"

"Remember how I told you about that kid in the space shuttle that landed in the ocean and that was sent back to our SAS grounds here in Australia and our boss ordered us to do something stupid?"

"Yes" Koala's brain was slowly figuring it out, it couldn't be he thought.

"We-ell that kids name was none other than teenager Alex Rider. British teenager used by MI6 as a spy."

"Holy hell" koala and x-ray spent the rest of the conversation catching up on times gone by, after gossiping about Alex for a bit of course

-St. Domanic's Hospital~

Alex lay on the hospital bed his leg in a cast, head in a bandage as were his cuts and gashes and his wrist was strapped, on his opposite arm, drips were connected to his arms one feeding him liquids the other pumping him full of morphine to ease the pain. The nurses and doctors treated him and could only wait for him to wake up, so they could see if he had any brain problems or if he could still have full movement of his legs and arms, he had hit his head pretty hard according to his files from where he was sent to be stabilized before transferring him to St. Domanics.

~!#$%^&*()_+

(Reception desk)

The doctor at the reception desk was shocked as a boy with dark short spiky hair and green eyes (A/n: dunno what colour they normally are) rush in,

"Hello, my name is Dr. Manning. And who would you be"

"Tom, Tom Harris sir"

"Why are you here" the kindly doctor asked pushing up his wire rimmed glasses and adjusting his clipboard,

"I'm looking for my brother Jerry Harris he had a BASE. Jumping accident and this was the closest hospital"

"Ah Mr. Harris, Yes it would appear that your brother is indeed here, in fact I'm his doctor"

"Thank you" Tom glanced to the door and back to the doctor and smiled,

"I can take you to him he has just woken up" The doctor looked at the boy in front of him and smiled "Thank you sir"

Tom followed the doctor and gasped as he past one of the room he stopped and looked at the name plate on the door, the doctor stopped and saw the boy gaping at the door of one Alex Rider.

"Tom was it? What is it child?"

Tom pointed at the door and spoke "Alex Rider."

"Yes he was just admitted to hospital"

"I know him his one of my mates from school"

The doctor looked at Tom and put his hand on the young boys shoulder,

"You where here to see your brother"

"Yeah" Tom whispered and followed the doctor to his brother's room.

~!#$%^&*()_+

-SAS-

Ben Daniel's Re-read the note that he found at the scene of the accident, He sighed and rang Mrs. Jones , he never really had trusted Alan,

"Hello, Agent Daniel's"

"I need your Help Tulip"

"I need yours too Agent Daniels, I think we can help each other with this"

"Really, what would I be helping you with?"

"Let me explain something's first"

"Alright let's hear it"

"Well you see on the day Alex Rider's parents plan exploded"

~!#$%()&*%^^%$&^#$%^#&

So now you have read Now you must review..

SO MOTE IT BE :D


	7. Chapter 7

Gosh people actually like my story…I feel all warm and fuzzy inside :D

Thank you for your reviews (: P)

Please remember that I **DO NOT** have a Beta so ummm I'm relying on Spell checker to pick up any mistakes in my spelling and grammar.

Also Just a heads up I **WILL** and **HAVE** changed the way people act including Ian,

Disclaimer: Alex Rider and all related persons belong to AH and are his creative property, I on the other hand own Ashley Walker and he is mine all MINE BWAHAHAHAHA! *cough* oh and so is Matthew Rothman...

*Drinks coffee*

*jumps on friends back* ONWARD MY NOBLE STEAD!

~!#$%^&*()_

======St. Domanics (With Tom)==========

Tom walked the rest of the way to his brothers room following the kindly Dr. Manning to his brothers room, his thoughts kept drifting to one Alex Rider, 'what's Alex doing here, His meant to be at the SAS training ground' Tom sighed causing Dr. Manning to glance behind him at the spikey haired boy.

"Here we are, You can go on in now, just try not to strain your brother, he may be a bit out of it due to the pain killers" Dr. Manning said to Tom as he stopped at a door marked 'Jerry Harris',

"Thanks Sir" Tom opened to the door and entered,

His brother lay on his bed covered in nearly head-to-toe in bandagers. Seeing Tom and Dr. Manning Jerry grinned,

"Hey little bro. Doc" Tom sat in the chair beside his brothers bed Dr. Manning quickly checked Jerry's vitals before leaving, catching as he left, Jerry asking Tom,

"Mum and divorced yet?"

"Nah, You know them, their fighting again It's like a war zone at home I swear" Tom sighed and his brother frowned.

"Come here Tom," Jerry gently patted the spot next to him on the hospital bed, Tom walked over and sat Indian style on the bed, Jerry as much as he could put his arm around his little brother, Tom yawned and rested his head on his older brothers chest, he fell asleep within seconds, Jerry soon joined Tom in sleep.

-30 minutes later-

Dr. Manning and Nurse Julie Le were doing their rounds for the last time before evening change over and were checking in on their last patient one Jerry Harris, They entered the room and saw Jerry laying on the bed with one arm tenderly wrapped around his little brother, who Dr. Manning remembered from earlier. Julie and Dr. Manning went and checked the vitals as quite as possible so as not to wake the two sleeping boys.

======St. Domanics (With Alex)==========

-15mins before

Dr. Manning and Julie went to go check on their youngest patient; Dr. Manning was shocked this was the second time in under a year that the youngest Rider had been in hospital the first time with a sniper shot and now again with a car accident. Julie was reading the medical files on the patient and comparing them to the read outs the machines were giving.

"Dr. Manning, sir?"

"Yes" Dr manning looked up from checking that

"It appears that Mr. Rider is stable for now, I doubt anything will happen to Alex for a long while"

"Let hope that nothing does Julie, He is merely a child" Little did they know that these words could and most likely would come back to haunt them at a later date and most likely not in a bad way per-say. (A/N: *evil grin*)

======SAS=========

Ben had just hung up the phone,

e to his boss a massive smile spread across his face, when it rang again Ben sighed and picked up "Hello"

"Hello, Agent Daniels" oh shit Ben muttered quietly drawing the attention of his other team mates in the room, who up till now were ignoring his conversation, where now listening avidly.

"Hi. What can I do for you sir?"

"I am here to give you an update on Alex Riders condition in hospital"

"Of course sir"

"Alex Rider has yet to wake up but is still in a stable condition. It is yet to be determined when he will be out of hospital due to his injuries" Ben smiled slightly

"Thank you for the update sir. Is there anything else I can do for you today" "Please say no" he muttered, under his breath

"Not at this moment, Goodbye Agent Daniels"

"Goodbye, Ben hung up and turned to the others in the room grinning.

"Now to ring Mrs. Jones again" oh the life of a spy he thought to himself.

======France==========

The two people had just got off the phone to their contacts –well more like contact- in England just hours after they heard the news that Alex was in a car accident and that no one was sure if he would live or die but now they were both grinning ear to ear,

"Alex Will be okay just as soon as he wakes, and then we WILL get him out of MI6" she breathed out He just grinned and hugged his wife again as they sat on a park bench watching the world go by.

======SCORPIA==========

Matthew Rothman was angry no scratch that he was pissed, not only had Ashley Walker turned out to be a traitor and now has gone MIA, Yassen Gregorvitch was not going to talk and had escaped almost three days after he paid his little visit, blowing up parts of his base while he did and Alex Rider would not fucking die, sure he was out of the picture but he was not dead like Matthew wanted and on top of it all his assassin the one he sent to go after Alex Rider skipped town to Australia. He chucked his glass against the wall and WILL all pay for betraying SCORPIA and in return me.

======England=========

Ashley turned towards the man sitting next to him, and gapped in shock before breathing out

"Ian?" He asked breathless "The man looked up from his paper and smiled slightly,

"Yeah, that would be me" Ian noticed something in Ashley's expression an frowned,

"Something wrong?" He asked,

"Oh nothing much Ian only the fact your meant to be dead, Your old boss and SCORPIA are after me, other than that no nothing's wrong" Ashley ran a hand through his hair Ian handed Ashley a thermos full of coffee,

"Here drink this It'll make you feel better"

Ashley took the cup and drank deeply,

They sat in silence before Ian suddenly turned around to look behind him,

"Ian, What are you-" Ashley was cut off as Ian turned back around and looked in his pockets, finding what his phone he dialled a number, and waited, and there it was the faint sound of a phone ringing and it appeared to be getting closer.

======SCORPIA Cell (4 days ago) ==========

Yassen Gregorvitch sat in his cell 'tied' to a chair-he had freed himself weeks ago- after one of Matthew visits and heard him order the guard to make him speak. He cursed in Russian and looked around the bleak room there was nothing in it that he could use to escape, 'what what's that" he thought as he caught a glimpse of something flashing silver in the dark, he go up off the chair his legs stiff and went over. Yassen found an ear ring with a back still attached to it (A/n: Guess who's earring it is well was? :p)

"this looks familiar" he muttered as he picked it up, He examined it more closley it was gold with a diamond in the middle. It hit 'This is the ear ring Alex was wearing the last time he was here, If i remember correctly if I take the back off and put it back on, twist it three times it will explode after giving be a five second gap' Yassen let a smile grace his face and began plotting,

"Tomorrow I escape'

-Tomorrow

Yassen waited until the delivered the "food", the guard came in, that's when Yassen struck, he knocked the nameless guard out cold, took his gun and security pass. He ran through the familiar hallways to his freedom taking down anyone who stood n his way to escape. Yassen reached the door to the SCORPIA hanger and swiped the card, the light stayed red, Yassen fished the ear ring out his pocket, armed it and set it down at the base of the door waiting for the explosion, It came exactly 5 seconds after it was armed, Yassen covered his face as the door blew open, shrapnel flew around but Yassen just kept running towards the closest helicopter, Yassen took off out the hanger as fast as he could and headed to Russia his homeland, for a family visit (A/M: Yepp my Yassen has a family, well a wife and kid…. Why do you think he quite SCORPIA?) he was also going to get all his fake passports and disguises before going onto England to find Ian Rider.

-Yet another two or more days after-

Yassen had to fly a commercial plan from Russia via 2 different countries in order to try and throw SCORPIA off his tail; he knew it would only work so long, before they caught on to where he was.

-One taxi Ride later

Yassen was up a tree behind a park bench waiting, A thin man came and sat frowned looking pretty worse for wear almost as much as Yassen did, He had been sitting on his own for a few minutes when a blonde man came and sat next to him, pulled out a paper and asked the thin man a question, causing the said thin man to turn and the gasp at the blonde man with the paper. The blonde man suddenly stiffened and turned around looking right at the tree Yassen was sitting in, causing Yassen to curse again in Russian "he knows I'm here, but how?", The blonde pulled out a phone, dialled and placed it to his ear. Yassen's phone went off at the exact same moment,

He picked up almost immediately,

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yassen, why don't you come down from that tree and sat hi to Ashley and me already?"

"Ian?" 'Of course' Yassen thought 'Ian would know I'm here, his one I was waiting for.'

"Yes, that would be me."

"Alright I'm coming"

Yassen hung up and climbed down the tree and walked to the bench, and the two people sitting there.

"Hello Yassen" Ian said as Yassen approached, the thin man turned around as well

"Hi" He said before drinking more of his coffee, Ian smiled,

Come sit" He gestured to the bench. Yassen frowned

"I can't" he gestured to his back Yassen had dealt with most of the injuries at his quick stop over in Russia, but they still hurt a lot, Yassen had only taken mild pain medicine just to numb the pain, but nothing stronger as he could to get addicted to pain meds.

Ian nodded

"Okay then, this here" he pointed t the thin man" is Ashley Walker not sure whose side his on but well you know 'the enemy of your enemy id your friend' and all that" Ashley smirked in to his cup while Yassen merely looked at Ian like he was on something.

"Mrs. Jones sent me into SCORPIA to find the leak a few years ago"

"I knew it" Yassen was confused at the change, in Ian since the last time he saw the British man, but it was a good one, Ashley groaned

"You weren't meant to Ian, How did you?" Ian smiled again, 'that's twice in a manner of minutes' Yassen noticed,

"Mrs. Jones" Ian' only reply

"Ah" Ian then grinned even wider at a commotion on the side of at the road; Mrs. Jones had said something about that. Ashley looked confused just as much as Yassen felt.

======SAS======

Fox, Eagle, Snake and Wolf had just been requested to go to St Domanics to act as guards on Cub's room, in case someone tried to get to him while he was out of it. The car ride to the hospital was long and awkward with Snake in the front passenger seat, Ben driving and Eagle and Wolf in the back together as they rode in Fox's standard issue MI6 work car, well it was until Eagle got bored, _right on cue _Ben smirked slightly

"Hey why don't we all play a game or something?" everyone having almost the exact same thought at the same time all said a variation of

"No"- Ben

"Hell no"- Wolf

"No games please"- Snake,

"Oh all right" Eagle sighed

They drove past a park and saw a red head, a blonde, and a man with streaks in his hair (A/N: sounds like one of those jokes) , they took no notice until Eagle who by this stage had already had Wolf on the last of his temper control saw a punch buggy, Eagle punched Wolf in the shoulder and yelled loudly,

"PUCH BUGGY GREEN" Then cracked up laughing; Ben had just stopped at a red light when it happened, _Gosh Eagle is so predictable_ Ben thought slowly putting the remote to control traffic lights back into his pocket,

Wolf lent over Eagle undid the seat belt opened the door and pushed him out the door calling as he shut the door again.

"You can walk the rest of the way" Ben in an effort to not anger Wolf anymore drove off, he would come back later and pick him up.

"Well that wasn't all that nice but expected" Eagle said as he sat up dusting himself off, He checked for any injuries, before standing.

"Are you okay" It was the man with streaks in his hair,

"Yeah, it was expected, I mean I did punch him"

"Why?" The man with blonde hair who Eagle would realise later looked uncannily like Alex,

'I needed out, I've been in that car for ages and my arse was going numb" Eagle nodded to himself

"And who chucked you out the car?" The man with the red hair "mmmms his Russian' Eagle noticed

"Oh him. His just the usual grumpy army guy"

The three men had looks of understanding on their faces.

~!#$%^&*()_+

The three men had been talking for a while when Ben drove up and got out. He walked over reading a folder and dodging people as they walked past him,

"Eagle" Ben still hadn't looked up

"Yo, Ben you came back for me?"

"Yeah I guess I did don't know why I did though" Ben was still not paying attention to the people Eagle had been talking to until he turned up, They watched and wondered what was so in the folder to be so absorbing (An: Ashley just forgets he has the same folder as Ben but whatever), Eagle noticed Ben wasn't paying attention so decided he would get him back for leaving him there,

"Ben"

"mmhs"

"Your boss is coming up behind you" Ben looked up so fast they heard his neck creak in protest "Where?" He looked around and not seeing his boss turned on the smirking Eagle

"That was. Not. Funny" he punched Eagle giving him a dead arm a trick he learnt from Alex.

He then turned and saw the three men, when he saw the blonde he dropped the folder in shock.

Ian saw the man drop the folder a look on pure shock on his face and asked,

"What?"

Ben didn't answer he just picked up the folder and pulled out his phone in almost the same movement,

"Where is it, where is it" he muttered scrolling through his contacts, finding the one he was looking for he was about to push the call button, his phone rang,

"Oh what now" his normally calm personality was starting to wear thin,

"Hello?"

"Hello Agent Daniels, I believe I have a mission for you." Ben glared at the space in fornt of him,

"Really?" He had an idea _'Alex will be proud of this' _he thought

"Yes, I need you to put the extra training to go into SCORPIA as our liaison, it involves a treaty against one Alex Rider"

Ben sighed quietly he knew he would regret what he was going to do later,

"Say Alan, Have you ever felt the sensation of flying?" he grinned

"No, what is this about Agent"

"Interesting, Well then feel this" He pitched his arm back and chucked the phone long and hard through the air,

~!#$%^&*()_+

Everyone watched as Ben got an almost evil smirk on his face,

"Who's he talking to?" Ashley asked nobody, Eagle replied anyway,

"Most likely his boss, judging from the glare, Alan not Tulip, He doesn't hate her like he does Alan" Eagle was not expecting what happened next,

Ian who had been watching the dark haired man talk on the phone whirled round,

"Alan?, as in Alan Blunt head of SO? And Tulip Jones deputy head of SO?" Ian then looked back at Ashley and Yassen who also wanted to know the answer.

"Well" Eagle started, but stopped when he saw Ben chuck his phone through the air. He yelled out "Wasn't that a gift from your fiancée?" Causing the other three men turn to see Ben looking at horror at the now remains of his phone,

"Ummm no?" He said while thinking 'I'm a dead man walking' Ben came back and sat on the bench sighing loudly.

Ian smirked thinking of Jack 'Gosh I miss her crazy ways' he thought Ben pulled out the folder again and handed it to Ian "I think you should see this" He muttered running his hand through his dark hair sighing.

"Goodbye" He said to the two confused men and one strangely calm one before turning and dragging a protesting and slightly confused Eagle back to his car and started driving back to St. Domanics.

~!#$%^&*()_+

Ian looked at the cover of the manila folder it had a logo on it, Ian knew it well, the logo of British Intelligence, Yassen looked at the folder and had a very good Idea on who's it was, Ashley on the other hand was still fairly confused as to what was going on, He glanced down to the folder he had in his hands and realised he would need to show it to Ian.

"I think we should go somewhere else no?" asked Yassen, Ian nodded,

"There is a restaurant around the corner It's fairly busy around this time so we will blend in and Ashley and you can eat something."

"I'm not hungry Ian" Ian scoffed and Yassen raised his eyebrows

"Ummm Ashley you do realise that your stomach has been grumbling for the last three hours?"

"Ah, I guess I might be a bit hungry then" Ashley conceded

"Good then let's go, Yassen?"

"I will come to"

~!#$%^&*()_+

The restaurant was as Ian predicted busy and they blended right in, they took a booth at the back of the cafe and waited for the waitress to come and take their orders before they had a look at the confusing manila file innocently sitting on Ian's lap. The waitress came over after a few minutes and asked for their food and drink orders,

"I'll have a ham and tomato sandwich and a sprite " Ian

"I Will have the warm chicken salad and a Irish breakfast tea " Yassen

"I'll have the all day breakfast with the lot and a coke" Ashley

"Thank you sirs, you're food will be out shortly" She left and Ian put the folder on the table and opened it, nearly having a heart attack at the name on the first page,

"No" he whispered, Yassen who was scanning the room for any threats and Ashley who was discreetly looking for any hot chicks, (A/n:I couldn't help that) looked at Ian's face first was the shock and disbelieve and then confusion, He had Alex's file on his lap, _but that one looks thicker guess I won't have to show Ian after all_ He sighed quietly

Ashley and Yassen guiltily looked at each other before looking at the waitress who was coming back with their drink, she placed them on the table and left,

"Ian, Look Yassen tried to keep Alex out if it but SCORPIA got to close and I couldn't do anything because Alan was after me and now so is SCORPIA and you didn't know you couldn't have You were... wait where were you?"

Ian looked up from the file "SCORPIA, Then I had to get back to England got caught my silver hand (A/n: Tell you about them later) then escaped again, hospital stay, one plane trip and here we are but If I could have-"

"Ian Rider you couldn't anything,MI6 wanted Alex, well Alan wanted Alex, got it?' Ian looked at Ashley and nodded Ian finished the file and his eyes were slightly moist

"Here, I think that you should have a look at this to" Ian handed the file to Yassen and Ashley just as the waitress came back again this time with their plates of food they quickly and discreetly closed the file and slid it onto Yassen's lap this time, The waitress placed the food on the table and the bill, Ashley opened the bill and gapped,

"One: Where are we going to get the money, can't believe we didn't think of this before and two: She left her number awww yeah" Ashley did a small victory dance in his chair before Ashley and Yassen read _it_

++++FILE++++

Name: Alexander John Rider

Age: 15 years and 3 months

Schooling: Attends Brooklyn High School Year: 9

Agency:MI6

Clearance Level: 6-10

Success Rate: 100%

Missions Completed: Stormbraker (sp?), Point Blanc, Skeleton Key, Eagle Strike, SCORPIA (See Mission File), Ark Angel, Snakehead

Agency's: As worked with CIS: 2, ASIS: 1, MI6: 4

-Known Relations:

Name: John Rider

Occupation: MI6

Agent Status: Dead

Relation: Father

Name:

Helen Rider Occupation: Nurse at St. Domanics

Status: Dead

Relation: Mother

Name: Ian Rider Occupation:

MI6 Agent Status: K.I.A (dead)

Relation: Uncle

Name: Anthony Sean Howell

Occupation: CIA Agent (turn coat: see file)

Status: K.I.A (Dead)

Relation: God Father

Name: Jack Startbright

Occupation: Student/ House Keeper

Status: Alive: Is currently living at Ian Riders old house with subject

Relation: Legal Guardian

Name: Yassen Gregorvitch Occupation: Assassin (amendment: see file)

Status: Missing presumed dead

Relation: Unknown

Name: Tom Harris

Occupation: Student at Brooklyn High S

Status: Alive, Parents are going through divorce proceedings

Relation: Friend

Name:

Ben Daniels

Occupation: SAS Soldier now MI6 Agent

Status: Alive, Re-training with SAS due to injury (see: Snakehead file)

Relation: Has worked with subject, May be close to subject

Notes:

Alex has had run ins with a lot of organizations.

Has connections with ne James Spritz (see: Point Blanc Mission File), One Paul Deverian (See: Eagle Strike Mission File

-Training has completed SAS training to a efficient standard,

Has had to Have training with scorpia it is unknown what he was taught in his time there (see mission file).

Black Belt: In Karate and most self-defence techniques.

Has training in many other areas (see: Mission files)

Medical History-

NOT AVALIBLE

REST OF FILE IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED

~~~~~ "Holy shit" Breathed Ashley Yassen was merely watching Ian's murderous expression closely, The three spent the rest of their meal in silence until.

========POV CHANGE======

Jack Starbright headed into the restaurant that Ian had shown her a long time ago; 'when he was still alive' she thought to herself, she had always had trouble thinking of Ian being dead even though he had been gone for nearly a year.

Jack was shown to a booth across from three men who were avidly reading a file in front of them when the blonde one turned around as a waiter came past.

"Excuse me my friend here" he said pointing to the red haired man, who grimaced slightly, "needs a glass of water, can we please have a bottle"

"Of course Sir"

Jack knew that voice but it couldn't be he was meant to be dead right? MI6 and the police told her that he had died.

when the waiter came back Jack snuck a glance at the man again, All three of them had appeared to have finished the file, The red haired man was emotionless but from the small frown he looked upset, The man with streaks was shocked and gapping at the file the blonde man on the other hand looked ready to kill somebody. Jack then caught a glance at the name on the file.

She walked up to the table behind the red haired man and the streaked man to get a better look at the blonde haired man, "It's him' she thought. That's when Jack did something that shocked everyone even her she went up and slapped Ian straight across the face with not even a second hesitation.

"Hello Jack" He mumbled already having figured out who she was from the shock of red hair and the fact she had just slapped him across the face again.

"Is that all you can say mister? You are meant to be dead we even went to have a funeral for you, so what the hell are you doing here sitting and eating a ham and tomato sandwich?" Breathing heavily she sat down next to Ian,

"Well Jack my guess is that you do know about MI6" Ian was about to continue when jack started again "Those bastards, blackmailing a teenager to spy for them, wait until I get my hands on that Alan Blunt I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully" Ashley was looking between Ian and Jack one thought in his head 'they so like each other even though they ARE fighting', Yassen on the other hand was watching quietly hoping that the two of them didn't do anything rash "What blackmail?" Ian asked anger spiking again.

+_)(*&^%$#!~ +_)(*&^%$#!~ +_)_)(*&^%$#!~

DUN DUN DAAAAAAA

Okay I'm done yet again... so you know the drill you read and then you review..

I think i've almost managed to turn a 16chap story into less hehehe oh well...

Enjoy the chapter :D

-JasperXxXHale


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider and Co I however own Ashley Walker and Matthew Rothman :D

**~Last Time~ **

"Those bastards, blackmailing a teenager to spy for them, wait until I get my hands on that Alan Blunt I'm going to kill him slowly and painfully"

Ashley was looking between Ian and Jack one thought in his head 'they so like each other even though they ARE fighting... WAIT BLACKMAIL?', Yassen on the other hand was watching quietly hoping that the two of them didn't do anything rash especially Ian when he found out the truth.

"What blackmail?" Ian asked anger spiking again,

**~This Time~**

Jack looked at Ian's face and sighed.

"You don't know do you?"

"Don't know what?" Ian asked, Ashley and Yassen were getting ready for Ian to explode, while slowly inching away

"Alex has been working for MI6, But only because they were blackmailing him into it, first with my VISA then when Alex got me a new one, they used his friends and schooling against him, You haven't seen him when he gets back from his missions it's like, like his a different person every time he comes home more withdrawn and quite, his school work is suffering his this close to being kicked out of school, the last I heard of Alex was that we was going back to the SAS" Jack's eyes started to water.

Ian on the other hand was beyond mad _'how dare they use my nephew like that' _he thought,

"Let's go back to your house. or is it still my house well whatever lets go back to THE house" Ian tried and failed to lighten the mood, judging from the small smile Jack gave him it worked to a small degree.

"Okay," "Okay wait here while I pay the bill" Ian then went out the booth by climbing over Jack, shocking Jack and Ashley at his actions; he didn't really shock Yassen that much.

Ian came back and pulled Jack out the booth, she lead them to her car. Ian sat in the passenger sea, Yassen and Ashley got the back seat. The car ride was silent until Ian turned on the radio to his favourite station, that was plating a rock, that Jack recognized as Alex's ring tone for his phone.

"Ahhh music helps fill the awkward void" Ashley told no one in particular, causing Ian to smile, Jack to laugh and Yassen to merely raise his eyebrows

"Hey Ashley, remember the guy with the file?"Ashley asked after a while,

"Yeah" Ian patted the file sitting on his lap

"Well one, how did he know that you would be interested in the file, two, why did he chuck his phone and break it and three didn't the guy with him have blue hair? Jack looked at Ian and saw his face. _'gosh I've missed him, I can't believe his here either'_

"He must know Alex and saw a resemblance remember he WAS reading the file before he gave it to you which means his most likely MI6, he has to know that him giving the file to you, could lose him his job?, anyway, He chucked his phone because he was talking to Alan Blunt and that's enough said. I do believe the man he was with had blue hair and was an SAS solider"

"Hey Ian"

"Yes Jack?"

"Did the MII6 agent have dark hair and blue eyes?" Ian thought back to his meeting with the man and nodded,

"Yes, why?" Jack smiled

"Agent Ben Daniels, his worked with Alex on a mission, his also considered a friend of mine and maybe a friend to Alex I don't know" Ian looked out the window just as Jack ran a red light,

"Red light Jack"

Jack laughed "Hahaha sorry" Ian just sighed one thing that hasn't changed, Jacks driving.

======St. Domanics Hospital======

Ben couldn't believe it, 'that was Alex's uncle' his brain kept telling him that it wasn't possible Ian Rider was meant to be dead, but there he was. Ben Daniels was most likely going to be in a lot of trouble for giving out classified information, hanging up on his boss by chucking his phone at a tree and for not reporting Ian Rider's current status to Alan Blunt, But he wouldn't do that Alex would never forgive him _'neither would Jack come to think of it_' he thought, I wonder how Alex is going to react to Ian Rider and his companions he pondered over the happenings of the day as he lead the way to Alex's room at the hospital, A still very confused Eagle following in his wake.

Ben knocked on the door where as Eagle just barged into the room, Wolf and Snake were sitting on the chairs facing Alex's hospital bed, Eagle and Ben both had to hold back a gasp at the sight of Alex. He was thinner then Ben had ever seen him before, He had bandages wrapped around his body, he looked like death Ben thought. Eagle just stood leaning against the wall his smile slipped on his face after he saw Alex. They stood around for a while before Snake turned to Ban and started questioning him on why he took so long to come back, Ben was saved from answering when Dr. Manning, nurse Julie Le and a small spiky haired kid came into the room.

"Hello I'm Dr. Manning, Alex Rider's doctor, while Julie checks on Alex I need to ask you all some questions."

Julie started to check the machines hooked up to Alex, Tom just stared at his best friend's body,

"Okay first question, do any of you know his guardian?" They all looked at eachother; Ben was going to say something when Tom turned around,

"Yeah, Jack Starbright" Dr. Manning looked at Tom and wrote down the name.

"Okay, phone number?"

Tom gave the number to Dr. Manning who left the room to go and ring her and tell her about Alex's condition. Julie left not long after leaving K-Unit and Tom in the silent room until Tom saw Eagles hair and cracked up laughing,

"Oh man hahaha your hair hhahaha blue ahahaha" Tom lent over gasping for breath.

Wolf, Snake and Ben looked at the hysterical teen waiting for him to stop laughing, while Eagle just looked out the wind across the room,

"Okay, I'm good now" Tom said wiping the tears of mirth from his eyes,

"How do you know Alex" Snake asked, Tom grinned,

"I'm what you call a best friend or partner in crime" Tom frowned suddenly "Ummm your all SAS except for you" he pointed at Ben "aren't you" he asked out of the blue,

"How did-" Tom's phone went off, his ring tone had been changed to, Beautiful Day,

"Yo"

"Hey, Tom"

"Hi Jazz, What's up?"

"Just here to say I love the video you and Alex uploaded to YouTube"

"Ahhh yes THAT video" Tom smirked looking pointedly at Eagle, Ben and Snake caught on fairly quickly, Ben quicker then Snake, 'It was Alex who coloured Eagles Hair'

"Who was it?'

"Well..."

"Tom?" Tom sighed "It was someone Alex knew for a bit and they may have made his life hell for a bit so we came up with a plan, I gave him the dye he set it up"

At this stage he had all of k-unit looking at him Snake and Ben with mirth, Wolf with confusion then comprehension as he figured it out, Eagle was still ignoring Tom from before, and was only half listening to the conversation.

"I see. Didn't you guys use the same kind of stunt on Ian- Alex's Uncle-?

"Err yeah we did do the same thing to Ian except he responded by making Alex's teeth purple and changing my phone tone to 'I'm a Barbie Girl' and then ringing me in the middle of assembly effectively starting a small war with Jack as ref" Ben smirked _'hehe Ian Ride one of MI6's greats with blue hair'_ Wolf and Snake started shaking with laughter while Eagle who had started listening to conversation in full, started plotting and planning what he was going to prank Alex with once he was out of hospital,

"Oh Yeah I remember that" Jazz started to giggle

"Ummm Jazz I have to go, I'm in a hospital, so don't want to get in trouble for using my phone"

"Why what happened?" Tom looked at Alex's bed,

Alex, Tom and Jazz had been the best of friends for nearly a year, she overcame the rumours and struck up a very close friendship with the two boys, she found Alex could be a really fun and Tom an insane mad man at the best of times, she has a right to know he thought.

"Alex was in a car accident, I found out because he is at the same hospital as my brother, who had a BASE jumping accident" Jazz gasped,

"Oh god, Is he okay?"

"His okay, well okay as he can be"

"You Tom Harris will keep me updated if anything changes" she said in a commanding voice

"Okay, Bye Jazz"

"By Tom" She hung up and he slid his phone back into his pocket,

"You were saying?" He asked trying to move the conversation with the SAS people away from his conversation with Jazz.

"How do you know how we are?"

"Alex" Was all Tom said which to everyone in the room explained everything,

"I have to go check on my brother, Bye everyone" Tom said minutes later leaving the hospital room,

======France======

John and Helen Rider were sitting and eating at the airport waiting for their plane to begin boarding, They had found out about the bomb on the plane from Yassen who was there as backup in case Ash failed in his mission he was to shoot Ash and then Helen and John. which he could never do so as John was considered a close friend, he had informed them of the plan and they with the help of Mrs. Jones and Dingo -an SAS solider- and faked their deaths, the one thing they regret about their faked deaths is having to leave Ian and their son Alex believing that they were dead. They both used some of their contacts to keep tabs on Ian and Alex, and then the learnt that Alex was being used by MI6

"Flight 239 to England's Heathrow airport is now boarding, please make your way to gate 25" They both started towards the gate and boarded the 747, They had brought first class tickets for the flight so that Helen could lie down; she had been feeling unwell for a few days now.

'Do you think Alex will let us be a part of his life now John?" Helen asked a worried expression on her face,

"I'm sure he will darling, it will just take some time" John told her

======SAS Grounds======

Dingo had just been asked to act as a bodyguard and look out for a Jack Starbright, He was on his way to a small town house in Chelsea, It would not be until later that Dingo realised the feeling of recognition at the address he was going to would be because it was one of his old team mates house, a team mates who's brother he helped fake the death of.

Dingo had just arrived at the house after a long trip all the way from the SAS grounds, Dingo knocked on the door hoping that the people inside knew that he was coming, It would be incredibly awkward if they did not know, The SAS soldier thought to himself the door t the house was opened by a blonde man who Dingo instantly recognized.

"Hello, Dingo"

"Ian?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, thought I was seeing things there for a bit but it's all good" Dingo pinched himself to be sure that he was indeed awake and not seeing this just to be sure. As he had been to Ian's funeral although it explains a lot, like the fact thy couldn't find his body and they way Alan's eyes always darkened slightly at the mention of Ian Rider's death.

"That's nice to know, why are you here?"

Dingo sighed _ahhh this is going to be one awkward conversation'_, then _'he doesn't know his nephew is in hospital awwww man this just makes it all that much worse as I'm the first to see him and have to tell him'_

"I was sent here to be a body guard for Jack Startbright, although my guess is that considering that you are here I most likely won't be needed" Dingo watched as Ian smiled

"I'm not the only one here; Ashley and Yassen are here to"

Dingo sighed Ian was back to the way he was before he transferred to MI6 from SAS, which was a good thing but it was also bad because Ian still had the experience of his MI6 days to pick up when people were lying, Dingo hoped he wouldn't pick up on the fact his brother's death had been faked, he needn't have worried because at that moment a taxi pulled up and two people got out.

======INSIDE======

Yassen was making himself a cup of strong black coffee, Ashley and Jack were having a heated conversation about the effects of said coffee and tea, Jack believed coffee was clearly the far better on, Ashley on the other hand even though he like coffee believed that tea was far better.

The home went off so Jack went over to answer it,

"Hello, Jack Starbright speaking"

"Hello Miss, Starbright, My name is Dr. Manning I work at St. Domanics hospital,"

"Yes"

"I am sorry to inform you that your ward one Alex Rider has been admitted and is in a stable condition"

"What happened?" Jack asked still thinking about killing Alan Blunt with her new frying pan, SLOWLY,

"He was in a car accident"

"Ah" Jack was holding back tears, _why did everything have to happen to Alex? _She thought

"You can to visit him; visiting hours are from 10am to 3:30pm." Jack checked the clock it was 1:20pm she was going to visit, mmms maybe I can bring Ian see what he does when he finds out just how many times Alex has been in hospital because of his missions with MI6 the CIA and the ASIS, Jack knew about the missions she had been in contact with since his fifth mission, Tulip had believed that Jack had a right to know about the kinds of things Alex had seen and done on his missions, so she went behind Alan's back and broke the OSA and told her as much as she could.

"Thank you, Dr, Manning"

"Goodbye Miss Starbright"

"Goodbye" she hung up the phone and headed t the door to see what was keeping Ian, When she got outside she saw Ian with another man looking at the people getting out of a taxi, walking up to Ian and standing to next him she mumbled,

"Looks like I won't be visiting Alex in the hospital anytime soon"

Ian was still staring at the two people so didn't realise what she had said,

"It can't be" Ian kept mumbling to himself "It just can't be possible"

The two people from the taxi came closer to the three people standing on the porch, 'Hello, Ian" The man said

"John? No fucking way, you. The. Plane. Explosion. Arghhhh" Ian was in a state of pure and utter shock; Helen came up to Ian and gave him a hug,

"Hello dear brother-in-law" It was then that Ian saw a black car coming around the corner and swore,

"Get inside the house now and don't scare the people inside to much" Ian said "But Ian,"

"Now it will look a little odd us all standing here and anyway someone could over hear our conversation and I do not think we won't that to happen"

"Wait" Jack had finally snapped out of her shock,

"Jack, what is it?" Ian asked seeing the look of fear flash through her eyes.

"Alex, His ummmmm Inhospitalhehadacaraccident" she said it too fast and Ian couldn't catch it,

"Jack, say it slower this time" John and Helen watched the way they acted together and knew it would not be long before they got together, Dingo had a fairly good idea that the red haired lady was trying to tell Ian and sighed looking away from the two,

"It's Alex he... he is at St. Domanics he was in a car accident a few days ago" Helen, John and Dingo all looked at Ian's surprisingly calm expression.

"When do visiting hours finish?" he asked,

"3:30 and it's now" she checked her watch "1:36"

"Good, we are going to go visit Alex, I'm driving"

"I cannot come I have to go check in at the hotel I'm staying at, I only came by to see who I would be guarding and besides I think she is safe enough with you guys all here" Dingo left walking down the street and hailing a taxi by pure fluke as normally no taxis that were empty went down the road were Ian lived,

"Now we can go yes?" Ian asked

'what about your other guests Ian?" Jack asked

"Oh, right, I got a bit caught up in visiting Alex, I'm sure Ashley and Yassen won't kill eachother if we leave them there"

"Ian" Jack said sternly "Oh alright Jack" Ian sighed and went back inside to see Ashley and Yassen sitting at the kitchen table still,

"Hi guys, Alex is in hospital, my brother and sister-in-law isn't dead and I was wondering if you would be okay if I left one of you here?"

Ashley and Yassen looked at the slightly still in shocked look on Ian face, Ashley grinned,

"I will stay behind Ian, I have many things that I need to sort out" Yassen said,

"Yay I get to meet Alex" Ian didn't respond, just lead the way outside getting Jack's bag and jacket on his way out, he handed the bag and jacket to Jack and watched as Yassen walked to the bus stop up the road before Jack gave the keys to Ian,

"You can drive"

The five of them all piled into the car and drove all the way to St. Domanics hospital. Ashley and Jack still arguing wether tea or coffee was better.

They arrived at the hospital in time to see a boy brown haired boy exiting as they were coming in, He turned around and smiled

"Hello Jack" Tom said, then seeing the others "Hello Alex's meant to be dead parents and Ian, sorry don't know who you are so I shall call you streaks" Tom grinned, John, Ashley and Helen looked at the kid like he was insane, Ian and Jack just smiled.

"Tom, Long time no see, I hope you and Alex have been behaving" Ian said, Tom grinned as innocently a possible causing Jack and Ian to immediately go on guard, whenever Alex or Tom wore a grin like that they were up to something or had done something,

"Sure whatever you say Ian." Tom smirked "Where is Alex's Room?" Tom told them were it was but may have 'forgotten' to tell them about who else was up in the room, Tom left as his parents car pulled up, his dad was driving and his mum was sitting in the passenger seat they were as usual fighting.

After a slightly made up expression on John, Ian and Helens part as to who they were they were let passed the security desk and aloud into Alex's Room, They all opened the door slowly to see four men in the room, two sitting on the chairs supplied, another sitting Indian style on a pillow placed on the floor. The fourth was leaning against the wall and had unmistakable bright blue hair. The man on the floor turned to the group as they entered seeing Ian and Ashley he grinned,

"Hello again" He raised his hand in a greeting

Wolf and Snake looked at the people who had just entered to the room, and looked confused. Ben just sat there smirking, while Eagle walked over to the new comers and grinned,

"Hi. you two" he pointed to Ian and Ashley "already know my name... well at least I think I told you my name... mmmsss okay my name is Eagle for those that don't know, the surly one with dark hair is wolf" Wolf glared at Eagle from his chair "The Scottish one with the ginger hair is Snake" Snake waved his hand in a slight gesture 'and the one on the floor like an Indian is Ben Daniels aka Fox" Ben turned and smiled at the five new comers.

Ian introduced the others wearing a smile,

"The one with the hair streaks is Ashley Walker, the one with red hair is Jack Starbright," here Ian's smile got larger "and the blonde aka Mr. Sombrero " John turned and glared at Ian, he hated that nick name and how he got it, Helen just sighed "Is my brother John... Rider" he counted to three and was glad he did. Ben and Eagle just shrugged but Snake and Wolf looked at Ian like he was crazy and then back to John who was smiling slightly, "and here" he gestured to Helen "we have my brother's wife Helen Rider" they all gasped again oh and I'm Ian Rider" at this stage they were all so shocked that they didn't even react at Ian's name.

As is on cue Ashley's stomach broke the silence with a loud rumble, Ashley looked down at his stomach,

"I'm going to go eat some food, anyone know where the canteen is?" Jack nodded and offered to show him the way; she had spent a lot of time in St. Domanics with Alex's many stays in hospital and was even sometimes offered discounts on the food as she spent a lot of money on coffee.

The two left the room leaving the other seven just looking at each other. Helen shifted on her feet and Snake offered his chair.

"Here you can sit here" Helen smiled at him and sat on the chair. Ian had joined Ben sitting on the floor, John and Snake just stood against the wall looking around. Ian broke the silence by looking up at Eagle and saying,

"I'm guessing you want to get that hair colour out of your hair?" he smirked as he said it, having a fairly good idea as to who did it in the, first place.

"Yes, but I can't I've tried almost everything" Eagle sighed loudly "I don't even really know how I got blue hair in the first place"

Ian laughed slightly "Have you tried washing it out using bleach?" Ian asked still laughing slightly; Eagle looked at Ian and frowned

"No I haven't maybe I will. How do you know that the bleach will work?"

Ian just smiled and said

"On a few of my work related" here John and Helen snorted. "Visits I have had to have hair colour, so I have learnt to take it out without having to wait for it to fade, on its own."

"Oh" Eagle didn't really buy it, because he knew that Ian was MI6 but he didn't push it guessing that Ian didn't want to have to ask questions about his work life, he also knew that John and Helen already knew about MI6.

Snake and Helen had started a conversation about medical things that the others didn't really understand, Eagle had left for their lunch break, going to a cafe nearby having spent too much time in the hospital already, and wanting proper food, as according to Eagle, "Hospital food is nearly as bad as SAS food, Ian and Ben talked about MI6 stuff, which eventually lead to them talking about Alan had withier or not they could find a way to stop him from leaking any more MI6 classified information, and if they could get Mrs. Jones to become head of MI6. John and Wolf compared stories of their time in the SAS and the missions they had, John found out that there would be an SAS celebrating the sergeant 15th year working there, 'what a brilliant time to show up not dead' he thought to himself, he could give his old SAS unit a heart attack when he showed up, he would only go if of course Alex showed signs of being okay. Ashley and Jack come back into the room and sat down on the floor still trying to figure out if coffee or tea was better.

They had been at the hospital for nearly an hour, not counting the half an hour car trip to St Domanics. Visiting hours ended in half an hour, When Ian's phone rang,

"Hello" Ian had checked to ID and found that it was Tom Harris on the other end,

"Hi Ian, would you happen to have a laptop nearby,"

Ian looked around the room and asked,

"Does anyone have a laptop with internet access, Ben went over to the corner and picked a bag that the others hadn't noticed, and pulled out a laptop, he handed it to Ian after loading the laptop up and logging in.

"Okay, I've got a laptop now what?"

"Okay no go in YouTube" Ian did as he was told and went on to YouTube.

"Okay, now what?"

"Okay now put in the search bar 'Adventures of pranksters and their victims'" Ian typed it into the search bar and hit enter.

"Alright I'm done"

Ian could hear the smile in Tom's voice as he told him what to do next, "Okay now click victim #12 and then click on victim #20"

"Alright"

Ian clicked on the first video and sighed as he recognized his living room, and then he was glued to the screen as he -Ian- walked into the living room and was hit with a paint ball to the chest and then another, making his freshly cleaned suit, multi coloured and covered in paint, the others in the room could only hear laughing from the laptop and on the other end of the phone, Ian on the other hand had a glint in his eye that made Jack sigh loudly 'oh dear what did those two do now?'.

"Which one of you put it on YouTube?' asked Ian, causing the members of k-unit to look up at Ian confused.

"Err... Alex" Tom replied after a brief pause.

"Okay then."

"Okay Ian now click on the second video"

Ian did as was told and clicked on the second video, it started in an SAS room, and then he could hear someone yelling, about his hair being blue. Eagle looked up at this 'it can't be he thought. But it was, it was the video of Eagle freaking out about his hair being blue, the other members of K-unit were laughing hysterically by now, even Wolf had a smile on his usually cold face. They stopped laughing as they heard Alex shift in the bed before being still again.

"Well Tom, what an interesting" Tom could hear the sarcasm "collection of videos you have there on YouTube"

"Why than you Ian" Tom said, Ian heard a door slam in the background and raised voices that sounded like they were fighting.

"Well Ian, I best be off now"

"Goodbye Harris" Ian Smirked evilly as he hung up

A nurse came in and told the Rider family and Jack that visiting hours where over, and that it was time to leave the room, and that they could come back tomorrow.

~~~S.C.O.R.P.I.A. HQ

-VENICE, ITALY.

Matthew Rothman had come up with a new plan to end the brat Alex Rider, All he needed was Alan's help.

MI6 won't know what hit them; he thought a smirk on his face.

(Normal POV)

This time it was only Ben and Eagle at the hospital when Ian, John and Helen visited Alex in the hospital, they had been there for at least half an hour before Alex's finger started to move on its own, Eagle being the slightly less mature of the group exclaimed loudly,

"Oh looks like Alex is fighting Ninja's in his sleep (1) with his finger of doom"

John and Ian jumped up from their chairs and stared at Alex hope shining in their eyes (2) for their nephew/son.

(Alex POV) (3)

Alex ached all over,

Voices he could hear them, they were close but still sounded so far away,

Recognition: he had heard at least three of those voices before and the other two sounded like something from a memory.

Confusion: Who was at his bedside normally it was just Jack or sometimes Tom.

Alex groaned as he came to his finger twitching slightly,

Light, much too bright for his eyes, he scrunched his eyelids closed before muttering in a husky voice,

"Who turned on the sun to extra bright today? Because whoever it was they are an idiot"

(Normal POV)

Ben quickly shut the blinds as he herd Alex mutter about suns, idiots and bright lights, Ian and John backed away from the bed while Helen sat and stroked her son's hair in the first time since he was a baby. Alex slowly woke up his eyelids fluttering slightly. Eagle had left to find a nurse as soon as he heard Alex mutter and now came back into the room with, Dr. Manning who didn't even pay attention to the fact that there were at least three people in the room who looked like Alex, even if his file said he was an orphan. Dr. Manning checked all the charts while writing down the vitals, normally a nurse would do this but Dr. Manning had become fond of his blonde haired patient. Alex groggily tried sitting up but failed,

"Owww okay not the brightest idea" Alex turned to Dr. Manning and asked in a casual voice, "So what's the damage this time Doc"

"Well Alex" Dr. Manning adjusted his glasses "You broke your leg (4), a few of your ribs were also broken and bruised, your shoulder should be tender for a few days as it was jarred on impact, your wrist is sprained and should take a few weeks to heal, you also have a concussion and a lot of cuts among other things.

Dr. Manning watched Alex as he just sighed and said

"Well I HAVE had worse in my very short life time" Alex snuggled into the bed. Alex, Dr Manning noted that Alex was always a lot more open when he still had the affects of pain medicine in his system.

John, Helen and Ian watched as the doctor watched as Alex interacted with the Doctor while thinking different things,

"Alex seems more open, more like a kid, God I wish I could have been apart of his life and not just in the shadows" –John

"I think I KNOW THAT Doctor he looks like my friend from medical school, If my memory isn't failing me he is about two years older than me, Awww Alex looks so cute snuggled up like that" - Helen

"Ahaha Helen looks like she is going to glomp poor Alex any moment, Wait did he just say he had WORSE than this? Note to self: Ask Alex or Ben maybe both later" –Ian

Alex looked to his right and then that's when he saw them'

"Ian?"

~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&

REVIEW

(1): when you get bruises and cuts in your sleep, My friend says you must have been fighting Ninjas

(2) OH GOD –facepalm- so much cheese, I'm sorry

(3)I have NEVER written something like that, Hope you like it?

(4) I'm sorry I can't remember what his injuries were so I've probably changed them and remember they won't be as bad as they would be if he were in a real life car accident…


	9. Chapter 9

WOOT WOOT It's an update, all chapter re-posts and edits have been finished so this is the first chapter in a long time that I've actually had to write from scratch… hehehe

http :/ www. fanfiction. Net / s / 6902 949/ 1 /Eagles_list (Remove spaces) Is the link to Eagles list of reasons why Ben was back at the SAS.

Disclaimer: Yeah I still don't own Alex Rider and Co but I can lay claim to Ashley Walker and Matthew Rothman

~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~!#$%^&*()_+_)(*&^%$#!~

**LAST TIME ON ARGHR! ~**

"Alex seems more open, more like a kid, God I wish I could have been a part of his life and not just in the shadows" –John

"I think I KNOW THAT Doctor he looks like my friend from medical school, If my memory isn't failing me he is about two years older than me, Awww Alex looks so cute snuggled up like that" - Helen

"Ahaha Helen looks like she is going to glomp poor Alex any moment, Wait did he just say he had WORSE than this? Note to self: Ask Alex or Ben maybe both later" –Ian

Alex looked to his right and then that's when he saw them'

"Ian?"

**AND IN THIS INSTALLMENT OF ARGHR!**

Ian shuffled his feet slightly and nodded,

"Umm hi" He waved his hand slightly, looking at how Alex would take his status of being not quite so dead as he was lead to believe.

All Alex could do was stare at Ian he was meant to be dead but how was he still here, Alex quickly glanced out the corner of his eye and nearly fainted on the spot, _this cannot be happening_ he pinched himself, but no he wasn't dreaming, not in least.

"What is going on?"

Ian looked at his brother then at Helen, the shared a conversation filled with hand gestures and looks at each other, before Ian started talking,

"Well, I can only tell you about what happened to me I'll have to leave John and Helen's story to them"

"Okay, get going then Ian" Alex said, sounding impatient.

"You obviously know about MI6" Alex gave him a look "Well yeah of course you do, anyway I was sent on a mission in Cornwall to find the virus in the Stormbreaker computers, and was 'killed' by Yassen Gregorvitch, but that is only half the truth Yassen didn't kill be me, he shot me with blanks and I was knocked out, I woke up in his house , as I was making my way home form Russia, I was found by a sub group of SCORPIA called Silver Hand, I only managed to escape recently but I had to be hospitalized for a time so I could heal. After that I was on the first plane back to England, and here we are"

All Alex could do was nod his head as Ian talked, he was still stuck on the fact that Ian was standing in front of him with his parents perfectly alive and NOT dead, as Ian finished talking he looked across to John and Helen, waiting for their reasons for leaving him, he didn't know these people and he hoped that didn't automatically try to take over his life just because they were his parents.

John looked at his wife and then at his son, It was all he could hope for to be in Alex's life, He would have to try and be his friend before he became Alex's dad or Alex would most likely push him away. John started talking quietly hoping not to overwhelm Alex,

"You know the story of our death, don't you?" he asked

Alex nodded slightly, and John continued,

"Well the plane _did_ explode but we weren't on it when it did, we had a heads up from a source that SCORPIA planted a bomb on it, we switched planes at the last minute, instead of going to France like we had planned we went to America and stayed with one of my friends who works for NCIS, an American Navel Criminal Investigation unit, while we stayed there for about two weeks waiting for our funerals to pass, we then go fake passports and headed to where we were meant to be Paris, France. While we were in Paris we have been keeping up on how you were doing, also via MI6 contacts, we only just heard about MI6 and I am so sorry you had to go through that son'

Alex looked at John he could see the convection on his face, Alex shifted slightly, and sighed

"Why didn't you come back before now, WHY NOW" Alex almost yelled the last part, but winced in pain as his ribcage twinged from the movement.

"Alex… I never meant to leave you alone and neither did John" Ian tried to calm Alex, to get him to at least to try and listen to his brother, it would eat at his brother if he felt that he had blown his chances at having his son around again.

Helen stared as her son flinched from the movement, but that's when she noticed behind the yelled words and anger he looked like he was about to start crying, Helen stood up and turned to the room,

"Right all of you out, year that means you too Ian"

Everyone slowly shuffled out the room, including Ben and Eagle who had remained silent throughout the whole exchange.

Helen walked over to her baby boy and slowly reached for his hand, giving him enough time to pull back if he wanted to, he didn't he simply let Helen grab his and hold it tight, she looked into his eyes and used her free hand to run it through Alex's blonde locks, Alex leant into the touch. They sat there for a few minutes before Helen started to speak in a soft voice,

"Alex, Ian was right we never, ever wanted to leave you to fend for yourself"

Alex looked at his mum, what an odd concept he thought, to have a mum after son long not having anyone in my life except for Jack, and she was more like a big sister then a mother figure.

"But, why?" Alex whispered, Alex was suddenly exhausted as he leant back into the bed letting his mother ran her hand through his hair.

"Because my little Alex it was safer for us to observe your life from the outside then to be in your life, if we had stayed the SCORPIA would be after you from before you could walk, we never wanted you to enter the spy life, Ian only gave you the training so that if you wanted to be a spy, or join the army when you were older you could, they never wanted this life forced on you, Now look what's happened you've been blackmailed into working for MI6, and even if they never treated you as such, you are one of their best."

"But why come back now?" Helen sighed,

"Because at this time it was safer, even Ian didn't know we weren't dead, it was better that way"

"I know it's just hard to accept it all" Alex yawned,

"Sleep we WILL be here, when you wake up"

Alex lay back down and drifted back into the blackness dreaming for the first time in a long time of him being an awesome football player and being a normal teenager, no nightmares hit him, it was most likely the presence of his mum there that stopped them.

~!#$%^&*

-Outside Room-

Ben and Eagle didn't want to get involved as it seemed that Alex hadn't seen them there when he woke up it was most likely better that way, they glanced to were John and Ian were standing talking to each other in quiet voices.

Ian looked at his brother,

"Remember what I said about trying to be his friend before his father?"

John nodded,

"Good, because even when he tells you things or breaks some rules your going to have to squash the feelings that make you want to punish him"

John nodded again; _Ian's right and I really don't want to push my only son away_ he thought to himself.

"I know"

"Good"

They spent the rest of the wait before Helen came out of Alex's room, she ushered them silently back into the room where Alex lay asleep on the bed.

~!#$%^&*()_+

-SCORPIA-

The plan was in motion and Matthew couldn't possibly wait, he walked around HQ grinning like a loon for the most part, his followers never questioned him on it as the only person who did had been missing for the last few days never to be seen again.

Matthew laughed as he went over the plan one last time, either way the plan worked out someone wasn't going to make it out alive.

~~!#$%^&*()_+

**Three days later**

It had been three days since Alex woke up and they had just come from the hospital again, Ian and john were getting ready for the SAS reunion happening in two days, they had told Alex where they were going and he had grinned evilly –well as evilly as he could when he was lying in a hospital bed covered in bandages- and told them to film their reactions, He had told them it was to make him laugh, because as they say laughter is the best medicine.

Ian didn't believe him, because before they had walked into Alex's room he and Tom were laughing evilly about something. But who was he to question them.

John and Helen had started to get to know there son, they had learnt that he used to be and might still be –Alex didn't know- caption of his school football team, used to get A's in almost every subject, and they had also learnt that he was best friends with Jazz Morgan and Tom Harris, He was also close friends with two boys he had met while on missions.

~!#$%^&*()_+

**REVIEW**

Spot the NCIS reference anyone?

Anyways hope you liked the chapter :P

And ummm yeah

Oh yeah anyone know Spanish? To trans;ate a review, cuz I really eanna know what it says :D


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry but I am having some writers block and am really busy so my story wont be updated for a while and I am sorry, I aiming to update in the next month or two and I look forward to reading all your lovely reviews when I doo end up dating. :)

The-Wasteland-Renegade


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry it has taken this long for me to update. I apologize deeply, and hope you enjoy the chapter even though it's only a short one. I am also sorry in advance for bad spelling. Might I add how tempted I am to make a NCIS cross over ... not right now when I finish at least one other story... :P

http :/ www. fanfiction. Net / s / 6902 949/ 1 /Eagles_list (Remove spaces) Is the link to Eagles list of reasons why Ben was back at the SAS.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex Rider, But I do own my OC's

#$%^&*()_#$%^&*()

_**LAST TIME ON ARGHR:**_

_It had been three days since Alex woke up and they had just come from the hospital again, Ian and john were getting ready for the SAS reunion happening in two days, they had told Alex where they were going and he had grinned evilly –well as evilly as he could when he was lying in a hospital bed covered in bandages- and told them to film their reactions, He had told them it was to make him laugh, because as they say laughter is the best medicine._

_Ian didn't believe him, because before they had walked into Alex's room he and Tom were laughing evilly about something. But who was he to question them._

_John and Helen had started to get to know there son, they had learnt that he used to be and might still be –Alex didn't know- caption of his school football team, used to get A's in almost every subject, and they had also learnt that he was best friends with Jazz Morgan and Tom Harris, He was also close friends with two boys he had met while on missions _

**_AND ON THIS INSTALMENT_**

**With Alex and Tom:**

As soon as Ian and the others left the room Tom was the only one left with Alex, they both turned to each other and grinned, they both knew that Ian most likely knew something was up, they hoped he wouldn't give them away to the SAS, because both boys knew that pissed of SAS soldiers would never be a good had slipped a camera into Ian's jacket pocket that was linked to Tom's laptop which said owner pulled out his bag, the camera allowed them to both see what was going on and when it was the right time to press the big red **GOO **button. The button was linked to a series of ropes and nets at the SAS grounds. Alex had set them up over a series of days when they had time for themselves. Tom sat on Alex's bed both boys glued to the screen of their laptop never noticing that Jack was watching them grinning to herself, it was good to see Alex being a normal teenager.

**_SAS Reunion _**

Ian kept his eyes peeled as he walked through the SAS grounds thinking of the amount of chaos the two teens could cause, while hiding the camera in his pocket. John on the other hand didn't suspect a thing so was walking around trying to try and find his old team mates, and avoid anyone from MI6 that culd out himself and John to Alan before it was time.

Half an hour later everyone gathered in the hall, ready for the speeches to start. The sergeants and past team leaders went first. Alan blunt was soon standing up the front and making his speech,

"On behalf of those we lost we would like to pay tribute to those we lost" A slide show started showing the faces of those who had lost their lives fighting for the SAS and MI6, Ian and John's photos were up their, although the had been waiting to prove Alan wrong about their deaths they only needed to share one glance to realize that, this was not the time to do so. The slideshow finished and the mood was somber, Alan started speaking again his voice as bland and well blunt as ever, as his speech grew to an end,

"I would also like to..."

Whatever Alan Blunt wanted to also do will never be known because at that very moment a creaking could be heard and the a snap, Ian grinned and slowly pulled out the camera, _Alex and Tom will be so proud of themselves, _Ian could just imagine them both grinning and laughing evilly to themselves, although they had given him a hand held camera he knew they had slipped a smaller camera in his pocket. With a final snap glitter and glue mixed with water baloons rained don onto the stage not only covering Alan but the deputy head and most of the sergeants but the people sitting in the first row. Alan Blunt's eyebrow twitched, his only outside reaction to the mess he was in, Mrs. Jones flinched and started to try and dry herself off, the sergeants looked enraged while a few looked amused, everyone one else in the hall looked either amused, confused, shocked or a mixture of all of the above.

**_SCORPIA:_**

Matthew grinned as he watched the plane take off, this plan was going to work because if it didn't heads would roll. The plane was carrying his last ditch effort in capturing the Rider boy. The man on the plane Julian Masters an American he was said to have been better the Yassen.

&%&E#^&^#%*%&%E#%#

I'm so sorry it's short but HEY at least it's an update for you all.

Don't forget to leave a review, you can even help with ideas for pranks, fall outs and evil plans :)


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everybody, here is another update for you all, I know shocking two in such a short space of time, I am sorry about the last chapter being short, I was focusing on getting PLP booklets done because the grades go to SACE board on Friday [Today] and I had to finish a whole lot of books damn you procrastination. Also I'm sorry for the run on sentences last time, there may be some more here and I am sorry…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters they are property of AH but I do own my OC's 

**^$O#%O*&#^ ((*#^**

_**LAST TIME ON ARGHR:**_

_Alan Blunt's eyebrow twitched, his only outside reaction to the mess he was in, Mrs. Jones flinched and started to try and dry herself off, the sergeants looked enraged while a few looked amused, everyone one else in the hall looked either amused, confused, shocked or a mixture of all of the above._

_SCORPIA:_

_Matthew grinned as he watched the plane take off, this plan was going to work because if it didn't heads would roll. The plane was carrying his last ditch effort in capturing the Rider boy. The man on the plane Julian Masters an American he was said to have been better the Yassen._

_**AND ON THIS INSTALLMENT:**_

_**Aeroplane: **_

Julian Masters watched as the people boarded the plane, none of them glanced his way and even when they did they didn't look nice, to them he was just a business man in a suit, they had seen his type every day, but they were wrong, they hadn't seen anyone like him before. He unknown to them had a snipers rifle in his case under the plane, although Julian had only gotten it in by the simple fact that the ground grew and bag checkers had all been replaced just for the day by Matthew Rothman's little henchmen. He placed the food tray back and his chair up as the plane started to land, minutes later he was on British soil, in order to catch the Rider boy he had been given orders to keep him alive so he could be brought back to HQ, Julian snorted Matthew's orders were going to come back and haunt him, epically if the boy had escaped before, but who was he to argue he was of course only hired help. As he left the plane his information on the Rider boy clutched under his arm, he was assaulted with the smell of baby sick, _revolting _he sneered at the young dad holding the child in his arms with his shoulder covered in sick, as he passed.

Once outside the terminal he hailed a taxi to his hotel, and waited, it was all about the waiting and getting the Rider boy to feel safe and then he would strike, he allowed a smug grin to cross his face.

_**Tom and Alex:**_

They watched as the ceremony started along with the speeches, it was only when Alan Blunt came to the stage did the grin at each other and reach for the **GOO **button they stopped mid way as they tribute started, they decided in a single glance to wait until the end to let all hell rain lose, and wait they did but it was worth the wait for them as the nets snapped and everything went to the dogs.

_After the prank is finished._

Both boys sat laughing until their sides hurt and tears were streaming down their faces,

"Hahaha did you see Blurb's eye twitch?" Alex grinned to his friend,

"I know, what about the people in front row" Tom grinned back,

Both boys jumped when they hear laughing behind them and saw Jack leaning against the wall laughing with them.

_**SAS:**_

The hall was finally cleaned and the reunion was soon to be moved outside, it was time, both brothers glanced at each other and nodded. Ian went first, he walked up to the front of the hall were a newly clean Alan Blunt was seated, leant against the stage and said fairly loudly to his brother who was also leaning against the stage,

"You know John It is really quite annoying, when people thing you're dead and then you're not"

John nodded and sighed loudly,

"I have to agree with you there, it really is very annoying"

Both brothers watched as Alan looked over to them, they both continued talking, while eight people in the second row gasped silently, _there was no way in hell that this was happening, the brothers were meant to be dead_, The brothers had both completely silenced everyone in the hall a small feat in itself, it was such a shame that they had just happened to be standing near a microphone. Tulip allowed herself a small smile of satisfaction.

While K-Unit watched the brother's reveal their status as un-dead, they resisted the urge to start laughing. The reactions on people's faces varied from confusion, shock, to awe.

Alan Blunt groaned in his head _these two will __**ruin**__ my plans, how __**dare **__they come back now_, _but more importantly how the hell did they survive, Matthew Rothman had promised me their death._

I*^%^%#*^%^(&*^%*($%

I'm sorry it's so short, but heyyyy it's another update for you all,

I would greatly appreciate if you would give me some ideas on what will happen., remember reviews are a writers crack.

~ The-Wasteland-Renegade


	13. Chapter 13

I AM SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVING ME FOR MY FALIURES. It has been almost a year since I updated and I am so sorry for the delay. I've been so busy with year 11 and just general procrastination :) but I hope you enjoy this rather late chapter update. Paralympic athletes are so totally awesome I swear… *in awe of their awesomeness* :D

I'm sorry for bad grammar/spelling this chapter was rushed so that I could get it out to you all.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters they are property of AH but I do own my OC's

**^$O#%O*&#^ ((*#^**

_**LAST TIME ON ARGHR-**_

_While K-Unit watched the brother's reveal their status as un-dead, they resisted the urge to start laughing. The reactions on people's faces varied from confusion, shock, to awe._

_Alan Blunt groaned in his head__these two will__**ruin**__my plans, how__**dare**____they come back now__,__but more importantly how the hell did they survive, Matthew Rothman had promised me their death._

_**THIS TIME ON ARGHR **_

Alan Blunt was not a happy man but he had to at least show some form of reaction to the _shocking_ return of John and Ian Rider, he smiled and fixed his face into a look of mild shock. But as he clapped with the others his thoughts were taking a different turn, a turn towards thoughts on how to get the Riders out of the way. His plans counted on them being dead or a least out of the picture. Matthew Rothman will regret the mistake which lead to this moment; Blunt smirked and turned toward the microphone. It was time to do some damage control, because after all he could not have anyone else finding out the truth about the 'deaths' of John and Ian Rider now could he.

"John and Ian Rider a surprise to us all"

John and Ian looked at each other; John motioned for Ian to speak as they had planned the day before the 'Big Reveal" or as Alex and Tom called "Operation Shock the Pants off Alan Blunt and the Big Bad SAS Guys'.

"Indeed" John smirked slightly.

"Gentlemen and honoured guests of this SAS reunion I give you John and Ian Rider, back from the dead."

The whispers broke out through the hall again, John and Ian's old team mates still in a state of shock, as they watched their once dead comrades stand at the front of the hall smirking. Through the layers of shock they couldn't help the sense of foreboding at the smirks the brothers were wearing, those smirks never meant good things.

Ian went to stand next to Alan Blunt in front of the microphone. Alan Blunt then asked the one question that could make or break either of the men's plans.

"I'm sure that everyone, including me is wonder how you managed to survive your fates?"

The brothers shared a glance as Ian stepped in front of the microphone stand,

"The Rider family luck was instrumental in our existence here today. As you might have heard I 'died' in a car crash, that was a lie, a MI6 cover up. I was 'killed' on a mission, yet this was also a lie. The truth, well the truth was I was badly injured and left to lie on the ground in a wrecked car, while a man came and took my DNA in order to trick MI6 into thinking I had died. As I had been shot with blanks I was only bruised. I woke up a few days later in a stranger's house and she healed me. As I planned to come home I was found by enemies and have only just recently left the hospital after the care I received there."

Much of the true events such as Yassen's involvement were left out of his explanation. But Ian thought _it really is for the best that they are not told about the world renowned assassin's involvement in his "death'. _The audience had listened as Ian spoke, hanging on his every word. It took all of five minutes for Ian to tell his story and answer the occasional questions Alan Blunt would ask.

Ian Rider looked at his audience and smiled _It was done; everyone now knows the story of Ian Rider's return._ As the audience absorbed the information given to them John went up the steps to stand next to his brother, his story would be harder to tell for there were more secrets that needed to be kept but as discussed it had to be done.

**+_)(*&^%^&*()_+**

**Julian Masters **

He was ready, it would be tonight. Those who were asked to protect the boy were not around. He smirked as he placed his kit into his bag. The enemies of SCORPIA known as the Rider family and their associates wouldn't even see him coming, and if there were a few civilian casualties then he honestly would not care.

Adjusting his jacket and slipping a needle filled with clear liquid into his pocket, Julian picked up his bag and headed to his target. As he passed other hotel patrons they smiled at him and he smiled back. _All this to keep my cover, not matter it will soon be over_ he thought as a little old lady came up to him and asked if he would help her with her bags.

Julian Masters transformation was a success no one would ask his help if he looked like he used to but with his new look he was so unsuspecting everyone trusted him _how foolish._

_**+_)(*&^%&*()_+ **_

_**Tom and Alex**_

The three laughed until their sides hurt, but as John and Ian revealed themselves to the public they grew serious. They listened with rapt attention to the stories the men were telling each with their own separate feelings about the explanations. Although they booed when Alan Blunt kept interrupting with questions, although no matter the question Ian remained calm and answered, while never truly answering the question.

**)(*^&*()^$%^&*)_*)^]**

I AM SO SORRY IT'S SHORT BUT HEY IT'S AN UPDATE = )

Thank you to those who have reviewed in the past, you all get free Dr Who/Sherlock/Avengers/Harry Potter cookies.

Please Read (although you already have done the reading) and REVIEW!~


	14. Chapter 14

1-2- Here's an update for you =)

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN POSTING/WRITING THE CHAPTER! ~ (although I am attempting to get better because at least this time it hasn't been nearly a year)

Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter, as well as the many who added it to their alert and/or favourite lists. There were so many of you and it makes me feel all squishy inside.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters they are the property of AH but I do own my OC's.

**^$O#%O*&#^ ((*#^**

_**LAST TIME ON ARGHR!**_

_**SAS - **__Ian Rider looked at his audience and smiled It was done; everyone now knows the story of Ian Rider's return. As the audience absorbed the information given to them John went up the steps to stand next to his brother, his story would be harder to tell for there were more secrets that needed to be kept but as discussed it had to be done._

_**Julian- **__Julian Masters transformation was a success no one would ask his help if he looked like he used to but with his new look he was so unsuspecting everyone trusted him how foolish._

**^$O#%O*&#^ ((*#^**

**Yassen- **

Yassen checked his watch and walked towards the train station, it was time for him to pay little Alex a visit. He would have arrived at the hospital sooner but he had to deal with some _business_. He smirked at the memory and the success of his mission. Although he had succeeded in is initial goal he had worrying news for the Rider family. News that could tear the newly reunited family apart this time it could very well be for good.

_Yassen mussed his newly coloured hair as he waited for his target to walk into the lift. A low ranking SCORPIA agent who had no idea about the situation he was walking into. But this low ranking agent knew something about the Rider family. Days of work and hacking had lead him to this man and he was going to get the information that he wanted ,even if he had to resort to more _unpleasant_ methods of information gathering. _

_The elevator doors opened once more and there he was. 'He hasn't even bothered to cover the brand on his wrist'__ Yassen thought with a smirk SCORPIA were truly getting desperate if they were hiring people like this idiot. He silently twisted the silencer onto his gun before reaching over and pulling the emergency stop. He had only a total of 10 minutes before crews would come to investigate and to help in the "_Emergency"_._

_The agent turned around only to find a gun in his face being held by an unamused face. As the agents training dictated he stretto memorize the face and get the pill ready. He had been hesitant at first about having something like that on him, but has he looked into the man's cold and unforgiving face he realised he would not want to face the torture this man had in store for him._

_The man raised an eyebrow as he searched his pockets in what he thought was a discrete manner but he couldn't find it, the pill it was gone. He looked up and the man smirked as he held up the black pill. _

"_I think you should answer my question now"_

"_What question?"_

_Yassen had only one question and he could see the confusion on the SCORPIA agents face. Most times when a SCORPIA agent was taken hostage, the hostage takers had more than one question, although most hostage takers were not Yassen._

"_What is planned for the Rider family?"_

_The agent looked at the man and his face muscles twitched,_

"_I don't know what you're talking about" _

_The man nodded in an almost sympathetic manner but the agent could sense to danger as the man moved his hand towards his coat. What he pulled out was not what he expected it was a file although he expected that the man did have other weapons on him and would not be afraid to use them if need be. _

_The agent was handed the file and withheld a gasp as his own face stared back at him. _

"_Read it and then tell me you do not know about the Rider family. You best be quick because if we are found here then I will not be amused." _

_The agent took only a few minutes as he skimmed the pages, he looked up into the other man's eyes and nodded._

"_I will tell you, if what is in this file can be done then I will tell you" _

_Yassen smirked it was done he had an insider in SCORPIA and information that could result in the ultimate down fall of SCORPIA. _

The agent had told him what he wanted just before the rescue team had arrived. Yassen smirked more as he continued to walk towards the train and boarded it. _SCORPIA should be better at keeping secrets from their agents especially new, low ranking agents that they had forced into joining._ Although he had the information he had to be careful for SCORPIA could _want_ him to know the information he had been given and had initiated a set up so that the fall of his side would come sooner.

He needed to get the hospital as quickly as possible because if the information he had be given was correct then the first phase of the plan began tonight. He could have taken a cab but they had cameras fitted and he was uncomfortable with only him and a driver for it could be his last taxi ride. Particularly

If the cab driver worked for MI6 or SCORPIA and took him to an out of the way place and killed him. The train rushed past stations stopping every so often before his stop arrived and he rushed out of the station in a controlled way. He would need to walk quickly using backstreets and roof tops if he was going to make it in time, reading the London A-Z for an assignment was finally paying off.

_**Julian Masters- (1)**_

Julian was almost ready. He just had to wait for the doctor to leave and then he could make his move on the Rider brat. The brat that was about to pay for ruining his bosses and his organizations name, because being defeated by a teenage spy, who had very little training was not a good way to make a name for a criminal organization. _Tonight Rider will finally get what's coming to him, and where the others failed Matthew Rothman will succeed. Alex Rider and the Rider family will finally be broken and this time they will never be able to succeed in putting themselves back together again. _

Although Julian was positive in his success at finally destroying the Rider family he was being incredibly careful to avoid any and all forms of detection so that the crime could not be traced back to SCORPIA. No one in the organization except for him, his boss and the board members knew what was happening on this rather fine night.

Julian hummed as he waited adding his own unique to twist to the words of a children's rhyme.

"The Rider brothers didn't feel well

Alex Rider had a great fall

All of Helen's men and all of her work

Couldn't but the Riders together again"

As he sang the words under his breath he realised that he would have to work on the wording, but he had a very long time to do that. His attention needed to be on the prize and that prize was Alex Rider.

It took almost an hour of waiting and moving around the hospital to avoid any suspicious gazes. He avoided most of the cameras placed throughout the hospital and entered the room a smile plastered on his face.

The boy had company but that wasn't going to stop him from doing what he had planned. Originally it was to be a simple grab and run but now, now the plan was even more beautiful, because Rider would be suffering even before SCORPIA got their hands on him.

They took no notice as he entered the room. He checked the charts before going over to Rider's IV line and injecting a clear liquid. He nodded to himself as he placed the chart back onto the clip at the end of the bed. Closing the door he grinned not even caring about the comments on his appearance from the brown haired boy.

_It was done_

**^$O#%O*&#^ ((*#^**

I don't know how to feel about this part….. It just feels so _BAD!~_

I'm sorry it was short I was going to do another part AKA John's story but it just wasn't working out for me.

Spot the fandoms anyone? If you can spot ALL (most) references you might (will) get a special mention in the next chapter A/N =D

Good Luck! ~

-The-Wasteland-Renegade~


End file.
